


The Happiest Place on Earth?

by Netters



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Roughnes, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netters/pseuds/Netters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen had been given the chance of a lifetime, a trip for a day with the fabulous Tom Hiddleston. It seemed a foolish wish to have made but there was no taking it back now. Determined to enjoy herself she sets out for the adventure of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All in the Begnning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have decided to share so please bear with me! I am open to all advice and constructive criticism, any help is appreciated.
> 
> There is quite a bit of story-building so if that really isn't your thing you are welcome to skip ahead to the end of chapter 8.
> 
> It is based on a silly dream I had one night that I have since decided to elaborate on, and write down.
> 
> Disclaimer: none of this has or will ever happen. Also I am not associated with the Disney company or Mr. Hiddleston in any way.

It is just under a week until my trip to Walt Disney World. When I jokingly told my family my birthday wish I never thought it'd come to this. I'm still unsure how they even got my Tumblr friends in on it all as well. Poor Luke and Tom must have gotten so annoyed with all of their letters and emails. I'll never know how a car accident makes someone worthy of all of this, but I guess everyone disagrees with me.

Things still don’t feel real nor do I think they will until I get there. I sit alone in my apartment carefully picking out what I want to pack.

“I am thinking way too hard about this…” I sigh and resolve to checking my computer quickly. Luke Windsor had continued to be in contact with me about the details of the trip and told me to expect a special message tonight. Sure enough there was a message waiting for me, Luke was a man of his word so far. I don’t know what I expected; at this point it could be anything…

_Ms. Nettles,_

_Thank you for providing your Skype address in your contact information. Please be ready for a conversation at 10:45 pm your time. You won’t regret it._

_Best, Luke_

My mind runs wild with what could be going on when I look at the clock. “Shit! It’s already 10:30, I’m in no shape to be on a webcam…” I start to panic, cleaning my room, touching up my make-up and figuring out what to change into. “I don’t know why I’m even bothering, it’s not like any of this is going to matter…You remember your motto, ‘if someone is going to like me it better be for the real me’!”

“Uh, what was that darling?”

I hear a familiar voice crack to life on my laptop…

“Oh god! Um…I…er…”

“Ehehehehe no worries! That is a fabulous motto to have!”

“Um…er…hello Mr. Hiddleston…”

I can feel my checks burning with embarrassment.

“Oh no dear, please, call me Tom.”

His friendly smile makes me feel slightly more comfortable.

“You must be Ms. Nettles?”

“Oh no dear, please, call me Jeanette.”

Tom lets out another one of his signature giggles and sighs.

“Beautiful AND witty?!?! My, my, what a doll!”

_If my face gets any redder I think I might die…._

“Well unfortunately I haven’t much time to talk, but I really wanted to get a hold of you myself before our lovely trip in a few days…”

“I don’t know what made you decide to do this, and I don’t know what possessed my loved ones to contact you about a foolish girl’s birthday wish….but, thanks.”

Tom’s face becomes serious and I can almost see him thinking.

_Great, you’ve realllllly done it now Jeanette…_

“Not to dampen the mood, but when I heard your story and how you’ve been such a shining star in everyone’s life it felt absolutely mad not to do this. I am honoured,” a smile begins to creep across his face again, “Plus I have always wanted to go to Disney World!”

I cannot help but giggle myself at his enthusiasm and add, “Well prepare yourself then because I’m going to make sure you get to see the best and secret sites!”

“I am flattered but there will be no need for that, especially since this is about you dear. I have a few surprises up my sleeve for you! I do have some connections at Disney you know…”

“Oh right, With Marvel being part of Disney now and all…”

“Yes…anyways I really wanted to have a quick chat with you, let you know how excited I am and get to see your smiling face.”

“...”

“I haven’t been too forward have I? I am terribly sorry! It’s just…”

“No, no you’re fine…I’m sorry. I just don’t remember the last time I smiled this much. Thank you.”

“Just you wait darling, just you wait!”

_Good god, this man is almost too charming…._

“I half thought you'd just like hop on the tea cups with me for a photo-op or something, but this is going to be an actual day at Disney World isn’t it?”

“Of course! No need to blush so much, I’m nothing special. I am very sorry that I must cut this short Jen, but I have some filming to do in the morning.”

“Thank you so much for taking the time then, it was really great to get to talk to you before I meet you in person. I don’t know...I might have fainted or something!”

“Ehehe. Sweet dreams Jen! See you in a few days!” he sealed his goodbye by waving, raising both hands to his mouth, and blowing a friendly kiss, “Muah!”

“Goodnight!” I wave back and make sure to end the call. No need to embarrass myself like earlier. I spend the rest of the night wrapping my head around the conversation I just had.

_How is he so nice to a stranger? Wait, he called me Jen? Is he like that with everyone, or just me? Of course he’s like that with everyone…What has he got planned?_


	2. Magic Kingdom Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen meets Tom for the first time, and get's a surprise better than she could have imagined...

I was far too excited to sleep that night. For the first time since I can remember I am happy, actually happy. Going to WDW was exciting enough by itself, but getting to meet and spend a day with Tom was almost too much to handle. My flight came into Orlando the evening before I was supposed to meet Tom. I have to take deep breaths at the airport to keep from passing out. Airplanes make me uncomfortable and I was taking this trip alone. Good thing my family was going to meet me in Florida, after Tom left, for a weeklong vacation. I would only have to fly alone once. Thank god for free drinks in first class and that Tom was nice enough to book me a first class seat!

I hadn’t been told by Luke what to do once my plane landed. He assured me that it would be clear when I got there. Once I picked up my luggage I noticed the line of drivers holding signs for their intended passengers. Sure enough there was one man and a sign with “Ms. Nettles”. The limo ride seemed like it took forever and I started to doze off in the large seating area. I awoke just in time to see the beloved WDW entrance sign.

_I didn’t know it was possible to be THIS excited…_

My heart raced, almost beating out of my chest! I began to wonder:  _what hotel was I staying in? What were we going to do? Was everyone going to recognize him? Would I even get to talk to him?_ While every thought I could possibly have ran through my head, the limo pulled up to the entrance of the Magic Kingdom.

“There will be someone waiting for you at the ticket gate, they should have a sign,” the driver broke the silence of my mind.

“Thanks,” was all I could manage to get out without choking.

Just like the driver said there was someone waiting at the ticket gate, but to my disappointment it wasn’t Tom. Though I’m not sure why I was disappointed; I knew I wasn’t meeting him until tomorrow. As if she could read my mind the kind crew member blurted, “Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon enough! Hello I’m Tina.”

“Hello, Tina. What should I do with my bag?”

“Just follow me, don’t worry.”

Tina smiled and I follow her into the park. As we walked she continued to speak.

“You are a very lucky girl you know! I’ve never escorted someone who wasn’t a celebrity or filthy rich.”

“Uh thanks…I guess…”

“I’m very sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable! That was not my intention! I’ve just never gotten to see it myself, but I hear it is beautiful.”

“What is? I mean I know the park is, but were standing in it…”

“You have no idea do you?” She began to giggle, “You’ll know soon enough.”

We had stopped walking in the gateway through Cinderella’s castle. Tina walked up to an unassuming door and knocked twice paused and knocked again.  With that a small red light turned on above the door and a hole was revealed containing what looked like a card swipe. Tina placed her crew member ID in the slot and the light turned green. As we entered there was a small lobby area and a security desk. The security officer at the desk approached us casually.

“Yes, hello Garry. I have Ms. Nettles here.”

“I’ll take it from here Tina, Thank you. Hello! You must be the wonderful Ms. Nettles!”

He stuck out his hand for a friendly greeting.

“Here let me take your bag and follow me, young lady.”

Garry smiled wide and I handed him my luggage while we made our way to a stunning elevator.

_Holy shit I’m going to the Cinderella Dream Suite…_

I was having a hard time catching my breath in the elevator and Garry noticed.

“I know he’s famous and all but there’s no need to freak yourself out.”

“No, no,” I struggle to respond, “it’s not that….we’re going to the special suite in the towers aren’t we?”

Garry was now laughing, “That’s what’s got you all worked up? Most people don’t even know it exists…then again from what I hear, you aren't most people.”

I couldn't help but blush. _What had Tom told him_?

“Ok hon, here we are. Now try not to pass out ok?”

Garry smiled again and the doors opened. There standing the foyer of the suite was a cheerful Tom. I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming it all. His hair was a few shades darker than his natural color, shortish, tousled and curly. A ginger goatee surrounded his thin lips. I had to catch my breath seeing him in person.

“I almost didn't think she’d make it up here she was so excited. Not to disappoint you or anything Tom, but it was about the room.”

Garry laughed as he left my luggage next to me.

“Is that so?” Tom chuckled along, “Well thank you Garry, be seeing you later!"

With that Garry hopped the lift back down and I was left standing in from of Tom, trying to find the words to say hello.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Tom lunged forward for an excited hug, “How was the flight?”

_He was starting with small talk to comfort me…nice…_

“Eh…I’m not a huge fan of flying. Being in first class helped a bit though, thank you.”

“Well, now you know one of the surprises I planned for you!”

I guess my face showed how confused I was.

“We’re going to be spending the night here of course!”

_We’re… **WE ARE…I was spending the night in the same suite as Tom?!?**_

I hadn’t even expected to see him until the morning and now he was telling me this? I fought back the tears; it would be foolish to cry.

“Oh no, have I upset you?” Tom’s eyes filled with concern. “I’m sorry, was it something I said? Is this just too much?”

“No it wasn’t anything you did, this is just a lot to take in. It doesn’t feel…real.”

Tom grabbed me for a hug again; this one was more personal than the first.

“Well dear, take as long as you need. Take a deep breath,” He grabbed my chin to pull my face up and look into my eyes, “The whole point of this is to make you happy, so please don’t cry.”

“Thank you…I-”

I couldn’t find the right words so I opted to hug him hard instead.

“Now have you eaten? I’m famished…Ever have room service before?”

“Erm…no I don’t think so…”

“Then it is settled! Room service it is!”

Tom giddily wandered into the kitchen area to order dinner. I take the opportunity to wander myself and explore the wonderful suite.


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen explores the suite and gets to know Tom before the busy day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never visited or seen the Cinderella suite.
> 
> I have included links to imagines within the story. They show the layout the room has for my story and the room's real tub. If you would like to see the actual room layout please visit:http://www.distantcreations.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/castlesuitefloorplan.jpg

Tom looked up from the menu to smile as I entered the kitchen and living room area of the [suite](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-VxSJEUnH3Qo/Ud7EIZQVrRI/AAAAAAAAAD4/jrm2nTTv7Sg/w689-h525-no/suite+layout.jpg). I half wanted to spin like Maria on the hill in _The Sound of Music,_ but decided against it. The interior could have easily doubled as a set for a live action Disney movie; no detail was spared. I make my way to a display cabinet holding a glass slipper.  _Found your Prince Charming, eh?_ The huge stain glass window to my left overlooked the park. _I wonder if I can see this from the ground tomorrow._ I make my way back to the hall when I see a stunning bathroom to my right. Pushing the door farther open I can’t help but let out a gasp. The whirlpool [tub](http://tombricker.smugmug.com/Disney/Magic-Kingdom/i-rfzmKt8/0/L/cinderella-castle-suite-bathroom-tub-4-L.jpg) in the room was exquisitely decorated with mosaics and lights. I sit on the edge and admire its beauty.

“Perhaps you can have a soak while we have the room...”

Tom had quietly snuck in without my notice and leaned against the door frame.

“So sorry if I startled you darling! Would you like a full tour and to see your bed? I’m sure you’d like to get settled in.”

“Yes that would be lovely!”

Tom says he will be staying in the bedroom off the kitchen.

“You will be staying in this rather fine room Milady!”

With a dramatic gesture Tom opens the door to reveal a spectacular master bedroom, complete with a king size bed and another large stained glass window. I squeal, immediately run to plop onto the fluffy bed, and pretend to make “snow” angels. 

“Ehehehe. Jen, you silly girl! I expect you’ll jump on it next?”

I pretend to pout, “Awww won’t you join me?”

Tom chortled and began to walk towards me, and the bed, when the lift doors ding open.

Tom sighed, “Perhaps another time, it seems our dinner has arrived! I wasn’t sure what you would want so I ordered quite the assortment.”

He really wasn’t kidding. Garry was pulling two room service carts into the kitchen and began to set everything out for us. When Garry was done he told us to ring for him to clean it up and back down the lift he went.

Tom finishes setting everything up, “What a lovely gentleman, wouldn’t you say?”

“He is rather nice. Earlier he spoke like you two know each other, have you met him before?”

“No, no. I arrived earlier today to secure and set up the rest of your surprises and he and I chatted for a while.”

Tom gave me a playful look when he mentioned his surprises, giving me the feeling he was quite proud of his work. _What on earth could he have planned?_   The array of food Tom had ordered us had everything from gourmet duck roast to some cheeseburgers.

“Please dear, choose whatever your heart desires.”

What I wanted to say was _then can I just have you?_ I opted for a bowl of various fresh fruit, grilled chicken breast on rice and a small cup of chocolate pudding.

As we both ate our dinner, I couldn’t help but notice that most of the food would not be eaten.

“Tom, all of this must have cost a fortune…and we won’t even finish half of it…”

“Don’t you worry about any of that Jen; besides whatever we don’t eat Garry gets to take home!”

As Tom smiled I began to notice every time he smiled, I had a smile that followed soon after. _I don’t know how he does it…_

We skillfully chatted during dinner making sure as to not ask the other person a question right after a bite of food. Though, I did laugh so hard at one point that I almost choked on a grape. Tom could tell a story better than any person I had ever met, and he listened almost just as well. He had a polite smile that said “you have my attention” and he almost never lost eye contact. It was no wonder how he had charmed so many people. We both had gotten so caught up in our chit-chat we lost track of the time.

“Goodness is it that late already? I believe it is time for a bit of beauty sleep for me before our long day tomorrow, though I’m sure you’d look fabulous no matter what…”

He finished the sentence with a wink and of course my face went red.

“I’ll call Garry up for the food; you go get ready for bed milady.”

He grabbed my hand, kissing the back, and bowed. I couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was.

“As you wish milord…”

I jokingly curtsied and I swear Tom almost fell off his stool he laughed so hard.

“Sweet dreams dear Jen!”

“Goodnight Tom!”

I was nervous at first about Tom seeing me without makeup on, but I gained the courage with my motto. By the time I exited the bathroom he was already in his room. As I lay in the middle of the oversized bed, TV on in the background, I realized I hadn’t bothered to ask what time to get up. It was too late to set an alarm as I drifted off to sleep.

_What will tomorrow bring?_


	4. Just Strawberries and OJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Tom get a start for their day in the park together.

I awoke to a light tapping on my bedroom door.

“Jen? Are you awake dear? Are you decent? May I enter?”

“Uh…yea…sure.”

_God I must look like such a mess…_

“I wasn’t sure how you like your coffee, so I brought one black and one with lots of cream and sugar…I’ll take whichever you do not want.”

Tom carefully opened the door, making sure as to not spill the two cups of coffee he held. He was already dressed and showered, his hair still damp. A simple blue t-shirt clung to his toned chest and a pair or dark jeans seemed to fit him perfectly. I ran my hand through my slept-in hair and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. While yawning and stretching I hear Tom chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I probably look like hell,” I sigh, “Didn’t sleep very well…”

“No actually you look…..tousled….”

Either my morning eyes were deceiving me or I had just made Tom blush.

“And it appears I was right, you do still look fabulous...I just realized I don’t even know if you like coffee. I’m terribly sorry.”

With that he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to me, since I had slept practically in the middle.

“Actually I could really use some coffee, thank you.”

I grab the one loaded with cream and sugar, pulling my legs up to my chest and cradling the cup.

“I’m very sorry you did not sleep well Jen. Too excited? Is the bed uncomfortable?”

“No,” I look down at my coffee to avoid Tom’s gaze, “I just haven’t slept well in a big bed alone since…”

Tom places his hand on my knee to wordlessly comfort me. I decide it best to change the subject.

“So what do you have planned for us today?”

“Now, now, darling you know I can’t tell you. It would ruin the surprise!”

“What time is it anyways? I think I left my phone in the kitchen last night.”

“It is time for you to get ready for our day! You are welcome to bathe in that beautiful bath next door or if you would rather, the shower in my room is available to you as well.”

“I think a shower would be great right now...”

“Then it is settled. I have to make a few phone calls and check my email, feel free to gather your things and use my room.”

He pats my knee, smiles and walks into the living room. I finish the last gulp of coffee, gather everything I need and walk towards Tom’s room. He was pacing back and forth in front of the stained glass window in the living room with a serious look on his face. As I walk past the beds I notice Tom’s luggage. He had two medium sized and very expensive looking, though also very worn, black rolling uprights. They both sat on the bed closest to the bathroom; one open the other closed. A few things we’re scattered on the bed. At first I thought why would he have so much with him for one night, but soon felt foolish. He’s a working actor of course he has this much luggage; who knows where he is off to next?

When I saw myself in the mirror I realize why Tom had blushed. What he meant by "tousled" was a kind way of saying I looked like I'd just had sex. The quick warm shower felt great; I lost track of time. I hurriedly got ready, not bothering to spend an exuberant amount of time on hair and makeup. It was July in Florida after all. When I exited the bathroom Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes.

“Sorry for the mess Jen, it isn’t easy living out of suitcases all the time.”

“Mess? If this is a mess in your eyes what would you think of my apartment…”

Tom looked confused at first but then laughed. _That was almost embarrassing._

“There is some breakfast in the kitchen, you should grab something. We have a very busy day after all.”

He gave me a huge smile as he stood up and we both ventured to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, a bowl of strawberries, and a fork. When I sat at the breakfast bar I checked my phone to see what time it was. _7:30 am_.

“Shit it's only 7:30? What time did you get up? Did you even sleep?”

I laughed at the thought myself, it sounded weird once I said it out loud.

“Of course I slept. I got up early for a run on the treadmill downstairs. I’ve gotten use to little sleep in my line of work…”

Tom walked behind me placing both hands on my shoulders. Bringing his face to rest next to mine he spoke softly.

“If anything today begins to upset you or becomes too much please do not hesitate to let me know.”

He placed a soft kiss upon my check and moved to sit on the stool next to me.

“So what are you most looking forward to today?”

“This is going to sound silly but...seeing your face and reactions to the park. It is always amazing to see people react for the first time to things that make yourself so happy.”

Tom blushed again for the second time today.

“I hope I do not disappoint you then!”

He munched on a bagel with cream cheese. As I finished my strawberries and OJ my phone rang.

“Good morning sweet pea, have you gotten to meet Tom yet???”

It was my mother; somehow I had known she’d call me this early.

“Actually he’s sitting right next to me,” I looked at him and we both smiled, “We’re eating breakfast.”

“Oh in that case I’ll let you go, we can talk about all of it tomorrow!”

My parents and a handful of other family members were meeting up with me at the new Art of Animation resort tomorrow morning. They figured I was already down here for a day; why not make it a family trip? We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

“So are you excited to see your family tomorrow?”

“Yeah. None of them have gotten to come here before and I haven’t seen most of them since my birthday. I’ve been so busy with my new job and…”

“Right, as the assistant to the CEO of a local pet supply chain. How do you enjoy that so far?”

“It’s ok, I guess. Helps me stay busy. Jeez, how much did everyone tell you?”

“Enough…” he laughed, “Don’t worry, nothing too embarrassing!”

Tom tidied the kitchen while I picked out my shoes, I settled on a comfortable pair of flip-flops. I shout from my room into the rest of the suite, “Do I need to bring anything? My camera? Phone?”

“You can bring your camera if you’d like. I love taking pictures!”

Leaving my phone behind I sling my camera over my shoulder, grab some sunglasses and head into the foyer. Chances were the only people going to contact me that day were nosey family members and friends, and they could wait.

“Now how about the two of us go on a little adventure?”

Tom held his arm out to me as if he was escorting me to a ball.

“Wait, don’t you have bodyguards or something? Won’t you get mobbed by people? What about paparazzi?”

“Jen, dear, don’t concern yourself with such worrisome thoughts. I assure you we won’t need to fret about any of that, I think you over estimate my popularity…”

I could have argued with his humility but if he thought we were going to be fine then we were _._ We make our way into the lift and down to start the day.


	5. Time for Adventure(land)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jen begin their adventure in the Magic Kingdom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't been fortunate enough to visit WDW I have included a link to great interactive map of all of the WDW parks. Just zoom in and explore!

“There really is something magical about this place.” I meekly state as the lift lowers.

“I had always wanted to visit here, especially as a child. Never could find the excuse though…”

“I can understand not getting here as a kid, I mean you did grow up in England. But what’s kept your from visiting as an adult?”

I had hoped my curiosity would not offend him. He took his time before answering.

“I not entirely sure,” he gave me a puzzled look, “I suppose the fact I spend so much time working…”

“You pick your own schedule though.” I paused with a thought, “You don’t strike me as a person who takes a lot of vacation time I guess.”

“No, not really. I like to keep busy; it also keeps me from feeling lonely. I really do love to travel but it’s hard when you don’t have anyone to share it with.”

I regretted bringing the topic up and was thankful that we had reached the bottom. Garry was back manning the security desk and gave us both a friendly smile as we passed. When we exited the door, the park was silent. It was very off-putting at first before I remembered the park had yet to open. 

“Would you like me to take a photo of you in front of the castle? Seems a waste not to with no one else here.”

“Only if you let me take one of you after, Tom!”

He agreed and we had some fun posing for our first photos of the trip.

“I better not see any of these online after this!” Tom was only half joking.

“Oh, hell no! I don’t want to share these with anyone else!”

He hugged me with one arm and we began to walk towards [Main Street](https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/maps/), USA.

“I know I said this trip is all about you, but I have one request right now...”

“Yes Tom?”

“May we go ride on Space Mountain? They have it opened early for us so we won’t have to wait.”

The look on his face could break hearts. He looked like a small child asking their mother for a cookie before dinner.

“Oh my god, how can I say no to that face? Plus I fucking love that ride!!!”

I covered my mouth having used such harsh language in front of Tom. He let out a hardy laugh.

“Then let’s go fucking ride it!”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him; I swear he almost ran he was so excited. When we got to the entrance he stopped a moment.

“We’re allowed to skip ahead in lines today with this special pass.”

Tom dug into his pocket handed me a Stitch lanyard with a pass card on the end.

“How did you...”

“I asked everyone who your favorite characters were.”

I bashfully smile while tucking my hair behind my ear before he grabbed my hand and up the queue ramp we went.

“If we can skip ahead today why go on this so early?”

“I know it is one of the most popular rides here, I felt guilty knowing we would make people wait…”

That sounded so like Tom. Here he is, able to do pretty much whatever he wants and he is still more concerned about everyone else. We rode Space Mountain three times in a row before Tom decided it was finally time to move on. He also insisted he buy the photo from each time we rode it.

“Pick your favourite, but I’m keeping the other two!"

If he smiled any harder I think his face would break. We made our way into Tomorrowland, which was beginning to fill up with tourists. Tom grabbed my hand and held it to his chest.

“Where would Milady like to go first?”

“To Adventureland, Milord!”

Tom held out his arm as if he was charging with a sword.

“As Milady commands. Onward!”

We were both laughing as we walked hand in hand to Adventureland. I couldn’t tell the meaning behind Tom continuing to grab my hand but resolved that is was just so he wouldn’t lose me.

“Out of curiosity, why did you want to start in Adventureland?”

“Sadly I am a creature of habit and routines,” I let out a sigh, ”And this is where I always start. This way you can make your way around the castle, because walking through the castle when the park is full is almost impossible. And you end in Tomorrowland for the fireworks. Then I cut through the shops on Main Street on the way out. It the best time to go shopping anyway!”

Tom just stood there looking at me stunned and in silence for a moment. _Great going Jeanette, now you’ve weirded him out._

 _“_ That…that’s incredible! Do you handle every part of your life so efficiently? I bet you make a fantastic assistant!”

We began by riding on the famous _Pirates of the Caribbean_ before the park got too busy. Tom sang “A Pirates Life for Me” almost the entire ride and although I found it charming, I don’t think our fellow riders did. The jungle cruise, enchanted tiki room, and Swiss family tree house followed. As we made our way to the magic carpets Tom turned the lyrics to “A Whole New World” into a rather dramatic monologue. I laughed so hard tears ran down my face and I had to stop and try and breathe.

“You find my speech funny? I’m being serious,” he followed with a mopey face.

“I just think it is hilarious you not only know all of the words, but you thought to turn it into a dramatic monologue. No wonder you’re an amazing actor!”

We were both laughing hysterically as we began the ride.

“Ok I guess I can’t show you the whole world on here,” Tom joked, “I hope this is still satisfactory…”

“Are you kidding me?!? I’m riding on a freaking magic carpet, at Disney World, with you. I’m not sure much can top this!”

Tom slipped his arm around me for another friendly hug.

“Oooo what is that strange yellowish stuff those people are eating???”

Tom was referring the Dole whip people were eating while sitting next to the ride.

“May we get some after this?”

Again he had the facial expression of a child.

“It is almost lunchtime, so I don’t see why not! They sell it just over there. It’s rather tasty.”

We left the ride and Tom made a B-line to the Aloha Isle food stand.


	6. "Wishes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day at the Magic Kingdom winds down, but things are just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, and things are about to get interesting ;)

Luckily the line wasn’t very long; I don’t think Tom could have handled waiting. We found a small table for two and sat across from one another. Luckily it wasn’t too warm yet so we could take our time to enjoy our treat.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had anything like this!” Tom excitedly declared.

A toddler girl was laughing in her stroller at a table near us. I couldn’t help but look towards her; she was almost as precious as her laugh. Tom took my lapse in attention to place a little Dole whip on his finger and then smear it on the tip of my nose. In shock my mouth hung open and I turned back towards the laughing Tom. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him like a child.

“Jerk,” I laughed as I wiped the whip off with a napkin.

Tom twiddled his mustache, “Ehuehuehue, Loki’d!”

All I could do was place my head on my arm down on the table and laugh uncontrollably. After finishing our treat Tom and I make our way through Fronteirland and Liberty Square, trying to see and ride as much as possible. We had to skip Splash Mountain so my expensive camera and Tom’s phone wouldn’t get ruined; neither of us seemed to care. Tom finally got recognized by a few fans while we were on Tom Sawyer Island. He politely gave them autographs, took a few photos, and sent them on their way.

“You know, I’ve never seen someone treat their fans so kindly…and so consistently.”

“Well, I owe everything I have to my fans. As long as they aren’t rude the least I can do is give love back to them!”

He held eye contact with me as if to say “that means you too…” I felt like my head was swimming but I couldn’t look away. Just then a group of small, playful kids ran through between us.

I fell asleep on Tom’s shoulder in the Hall of Presidents; he didn’t have the heart to wake me up until the end. _Thank god I didn’t drool._

“Am I wearing you out, darling?”

“No way! Morgan Freeman just makes me soooo sleepy,” I try to laugh it off.

Tom just shakes his head and laughs along with me.

We ended up riding the Haunted Mansion twice because the first time around some kid tried to stand up when we stopped in the ballroom. The warning message that got activated kept us from hearing what was going on. I told him it was fine but Tom insisted we take a second go.

Halfway through _It’s a Small World_ we both started singing along with the animatronic children. Luckily the other people with us on the ride thought it added to the experience and joined along. At the end I heard a little boy behind us whisper, “Mommy is that…is that Loki?” I couldn’t help myself; I turned around and nodded my head. The little boy's face had a look of horror. Clearly he didn’t think of Loki like most of the internet fangirls. I assured him, “I promise he’s really not mean!” At this point Tom turned to see who I was talking to. He flashed the mother and son a big bright smile and the boy relaxed. When we all got off Tom approached the little guy, knelt down and asked, “What’s your name?”

I almost thought he wouldn’t answer but then he squeaked out, “Bradley.”

“Well, Bradley, how about you and I take a picture together, and you can go back to school and tell everyone Loki is your friend?”

Bradley was giddy as he nodded. The mother pulled out her camera and took a picture of Tom with Bradley, both smiling wide. They both thanked Tom and continued on.

“Sorry about that, Jen.”

“What for? You just made this the best trip of Bradley’s life!”

Tom pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek.

“You are too kind, love.”

After finishing up in the main area of Fantasyland we made our way to the new expansion. Even I hadn’t seen this part of the park yet. When I saw the two castles I had to physically stop and take a deep breath.

“Are you ok? Jen?”

“Yeah…yeah…I haven’t been to this part of the park before. I just need a moment.”

I stood there silently taking it all in for a few moments; Tom pleasantly waiting beside me. We stopped off at Gaston’s tavern for a “brew” in a souvenir glass. The heat was getting intense. As we relaxed and cooled off Tom got quiet.

“Is something wrong?”

He took a moment before he answered.

“How would you like to go meet Ariel? I’m sure you’ve done it before but…”

“What a ridiculous question, of course I’d love to!”

Tom’s face relaxed and we finished our drinks.

Ariel’s grotto had a fairly long line, but I insisted we wait like everyone else. Besides it just meant more time to talk with Tom _._ It only took around 30 minutes to reach the front. Both Ariel and Prince Eric were there for meeting. While we were waiting to go next the little girl who was finishing blurted, “Look mommy, they look like Princess Ariel and Prince Eric!” I realize then my skin is pale and my hair is long, wavy and a brightish shade of red. I also realize Tom is dark-haired, blue-eyed, strong chinned and very dashing. Both of the actors playing Ariel and Eric turned towards us. Ariel, still in character, gasps, “Would you look at the lovely couple! Please come join us for a picture!” Before I could object about the “couple” line Tom pulls me towards them for a picture. I couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at the outcome. Tom decided to mirror how the other two posed so the end product looked like a high school prom photo. He stood slightly behind me, arms around my waist. We thanked them both and let the other kids have their turn.

My favorite photo of the day though was from the spinning tea cups of the _Mad Tea Party_. Unknown to me at the time, Tom had snuck in taking a candid picture of us. We were laughing wildly, looking at each other's smiling faces. I couldn't remember the last time I saw myself so genuinely happy.

After taking a ride on Dumbo, made much easier by the addition of a second machine, it was getting dark. It was finally time to go back to Tomorrowland. Tom pointed out the stark difference since the morning.

“I can see another reason to come here last, once the sun goes down this place really lights up!”

“Huh, would you look at that…I didn’t even think about it!”

Stitch’s Great Escape will always be one of my favorite rides, even though Tom and I both got directly squirted with water. He leaned over to help me wipe some out of my eye, since the harness wouldn’t let me reach myself.

By the time we had finished up in Tomorrowland there was just enough time to eat before the “Wishes” firework show.

“I think now is a good time for one of your surprises…Follow me!”

 _Hadn’t I been doing that all day?_ Tom led me through Main Street to Tony’s Town Square, a _Lady and the Tramp_ themed restaurant. We entered and approached the maître d, who was ready to have us seated. Tom had gotten us a special table by ourselves on the second level of the restaurant. We even had a stunning view off the balcony to the rest of Main Street. When we sat no one presented us with menus or asked about drinks; Tom could see I was confused.

“Hehehehe, don’t look so worried darling! I wouldn’t normally do this, but I have something very special planned."

We sat across from each other, candles providing ambiance. I would almost venture to call it all “romantic”. Our waiter approached with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Our finest white wine, just as you requested Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Thank you sir, that is excellent."

After the waiter left I had to ask, “I thought you couldn’t get alcohol in Disney?”

“Usually yes, but they serve it now at the new restaurant in Fantasyland. So I had them bring us some here…is that ok?”

“Absolutely, I do love me a good white wine!”

_Great now he’s going to think I’m some sort of alcoholic…_

“I know,” he smiled, “I asked what your favorite drink was.”

I was too stunned to answer and simply blushed instead.

“Would you like a glass, Milady?

“Certainly, Milord.”

I was starting to feel this was an inside joke between us, but had to leave that thought alone to maintain my composure. The waiter returned with a single giant plate of spaghetti. Tom thanked the waiter again as he placed the plate on the table. I stared at it wide-eyed before resolving to bury my increasing red face in my hands.

“Oh no, I haven’t made you cry again have I?”

I managed to pull my hands away from my face to answer.

“No, no…this is just...are we really going to share a plate of spaghetti like in _Lady and the Tramp_?”

“Is that ok? I-”

“Ok seriously? what planet are you from because a) you bet this ok, in fact this is pretty much every girl’s dream and b) where do you get off being so amazing?!?!?!”

Tom laughed so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Shush up you silly girl, let’s eat.”

So there I sat, sharing a plate of spaghetti, with Tom Hiddleston. Thankfully we never grabbed the same noodle or I may have actually lost my mind. Or maybe that was just the wine. We finished with some delicious tiramisu and made our way back into the park.

“Where do you think is the best place to stand to see the fireworks?”

“Well since I’m kinda short I really like standing on the bridge between Tomorrowland and the center of the park. That way I can stand against the railing without anyone in front of me. Also Tinkerbell flies overhead…”

“Hmmm, I think I might have a place even better than that. Do you trust me?”

He held out his hand to me and I couldn’t tell if he was quoting Aladdin or just being cute. Regardless, I nodded and took his elegant hand. We made our way back to Tomorrowland and walked behind one of the buildings. We arrived upon a door with a crew member.

“Good evening, Mr. Hiddleston! We’ve been expecting you.”

Tom politely nodded his head and we entered the stairway. At the top, we exited to a wonderful terrace that overlooked the castle.

“Isn’t it lovely? I had hoped we could watch the fireworks from here. They will be starting soon!”

“Tom…I-”

Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn’t find the words to speak. He wraps his arms around me, holding my head to his chest while I fight the urge to cry.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that today has been so wonderful…and you have been so fantastic. I don’t want it to end…”

Tom’s body stiffened as I finished. I thought I had made him feel uncomfortable, so I pulled away. He quietly spoke, “The fireworks start soon…go on ahead I’ll be there shortly.”

I walked up to the railing. Leaning forward, I place each hand on the metal to stabilize myself. The park lights dim and I can tell Tom was approaching behind me. He placed his right hand across my back resting it on my hip; his left hand rested on the railing next to mine. I wanted to look back at him, but was too afraid after what had just happened. Once the fireworks started I couldn’t take my eyes off them. What I didn’t know was that at the same time Tom couldn't take his eyes me. He moved his left hand to cover mine on the railing, gently caressing my hand with his thumb. Leaning forward he spoke into my ear, “Jen…”

“Jen, how would you like it…if I…if I maybe stayed here with you a few more days?”

I was in such disbelief I almost couldn’t move. His hand never left my waist as I turned to meet his eyes.

“It’s ok if you say no, but I’ve very much enjoyed spending time with you…and there are 3 other parks we still need to see. Seeing you enjoy all this I-”

Before he could finish I wrapped my arms around him so tight I knocked the air out of him.

“Would you-you would do that for me? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I called a few people while you were waiting up here. Everything is all set if you say yes. I don’t have anywhere I need to be until Sunday…”

“Yes.”

“Then it is settled, now let’s watch the finale!”

Tom wrapped his arm around me again, kissing me on the top of my head as the dazzling fireworks finished.


	7. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the day holds even more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is shorter than the rest, but it seemed a good place to leave off.

Tom and I walked hand in hand back to the suite in the castle. Unlike before this felt like it was about more than just not losing track of me. Not a single word was said on the way, just smiles. I think we both wanted to absorb the moment. Garry was on his way out as we entered.

“See you both tomorrow!”

“Thanks Garry.” Tom waved as we entered the lift.

Once the door opened Tom walked straight to the fridge; he pulled out a bottle of champagne and an ice bucket.

“I had Garry bring these up in case you said yes, would you like a glass?”

“Would you judge me if I say definitely?”

“Ehehehe, I’d certainly hope not since I’m the one who asked for it to be brought up here!”

He poured us both a glass and we made our way to the same stools we eaten breakfast at. Tom casually placed a hand on my thigh as we took turns sharing stories.  Earlier we were being mostly friendly, this had since turned into undeniable flirtation. Subtle touches here and there, giggling, suggestive glances…         

“Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Jen?”

“Of course not! Shoot…” I made a dorky gun motion with one hand.

He began moving the hand on my thigh up and down in a gentle caress.

“Is there any specific reason you’re still single?”

I was so caught off-guard by his question I wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I’m terribly sorry, how insensitive of me I-”

“Actually I was trying to think what to answer that with. I guess I'm not sure why…I mean it took me a while after the accident to cope with the death of my husband and I still have my bad days. I have gone on a few dates,though nothing ever came of any of them. Guess I just haven’t found the right kind of guys…”

“Well you can’t know until you try, right?”

“How about you? Why are you single?...Are you, um, single?”

“Ehehe currently I am, yes. Same as you I suppose. Haven’t found the right person to dedicate myself to. It’s hard to meet people in my line of work who aren’t actresses. I’ve never been entirely fond of dating an actress; it’s hard to make the time to spend together. And I could never ask someone to alter their career just to spend time with me…”

“I’m sure it’s just as hard to date a normal person. It would probably smother you! I mean if I ever dated an actor I’d want to travel everywhere with them; I find the movie making process so fascinating and never really get to travel.”

Tom snickered and would make a mental note of that little remark for later.

“How about a toast, Milady?”

I raise my glass in agreement.

“Here is to a fantastic day, full of adventure and intrigue, laughs and memories. And most of all, here is to you Jen…”

“And to you Tom…”

We continue to talk late into the night, almost playing a sort of trivia to get to know more about the other person.

“It seems as though we have run out of champagne, and I seem to have had a little too much to drink…”

“Haha I’m just fine Tom! See?”

I just about fall off of the stool trying to stand for the first time in hours.

“I think you may have been over served my dear, I apologize. Let me tuck you into bed safely. We have another busy day tomorrow!”

_Oh right, tomorrow…_

“Wait! Don’t forget I still need to meet up with my family tomorrow, I have to stay with them at-”

“Shhhhh Jen don’t you concern yourself so, it’s been worked out.”

Tom grabbed a bottle of water and a few ibuprofens while I changed in the bathroom.

“Now get that cute butt into bed little lady!”

Tom handed me the water and pills once I was under the covers.  He took a seat next to me on the bed as I handed him the bottle of water, which he then placed onto the nightstand.

“Now sleep my princess and sweet dreams…”

He slowly leaned in and placed a single chaste kiss upon my lips. As he pulled away our eyes met for a moment and time stood still. A smile so big it hurt crossed my face and Tom got up to walk out of the room. Before he closed the door he looked back once more to smile. It wasn’t long before I was out cold.


	8. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen's family joins the vacation, but that doesn't stop Tom's advances.

Waking up in the morning was usually rough for me, but it was clear I certainly had too much to drink last night. _I pray I didn’t make a total fool of myself._ As I try and gain my bearings I can hear voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. _What on earth is going on?_ The headache hit as I stood up and opened the door.

“There is the sleepyhead! She does love her sleep, Tom.”

My parents, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins all stood in the suite kitchen chatting with Tom.  Before I could blink they were hugging me and talking to me all at once. I couldn’t make out who was saying what, or what to answer who. Instead I just grabbed the back of my head and exclaimed, “Oi.” Tom took notice.

“You alright Jen? How about we get you some more ibuprofen and some water?”

“Mmfh,” was I all I could answer.

My mother interjected, “Jen?”

Tom’s face became both confused and concerned.

“Have I missed something, dear?”

I made the mistake of shaking my head before answering.

“No, it’s just no one has ever called me Jen…a wide variety of other nicknames yes, but never Jen.”

“Oh I’m sorry, why didn’t you say so? I never would have used it if-”

“I really don’t mind Tom, I promise. My family is probably just confused is all.”

“Then how about that water, Milady?”

At this point everyone else in the room is thoroughly confused and slightly uncomfortable. Tom senses this would be a good time to go downstairs and grab some water. I had to break the silence first because clearly no one else knew what to say.

“So how does our room look? Which movie theme did we get?”

My brother is the one to answer, “You’d like it, it’s _The Lion King_.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to see the room!”

“Don’t worry we’ll take pictures for you sweet pea,” my mother responds.

“Pictures? I’m confused…”

Mother grasps her mouth, “Did I just ruin a surprise?” 

My mother gives my father a concerned look, he just shrugs.

“Well I’m sure if you'd like to stay with us you are more than welcome. But Tom had offered for you continue to stay here with him. Said it was important to him you continue to experience the best.”

My blushing face was impossible to hide; hopefully no one would notice.

“How long have you guys been in here?”

“Only about 15 minutes or so. Tom had us brought here to see the suite, and you,” my Aunt muttered.

“I really like him, he’s so nice….and cute!”

My teenage cousin Madi , my mini-me I always said…

“I suppose he is,” I nudged Madi.

Tom came back into the kitchen almost startling me; I hadn’t heard the lift bell.

“Glad to see you're feeling chipper! Here’s some water.”

He placed a plate in front of me on the counter.

“I also brought some bacon and toast if you’d like, I hear it’s good for hangovers.”

Before anyone in my family could ask I answered, “Yes I had a little too much to drink last night, my bad.”

I expected at least one person to scold me, or ever worse scold Tom. Instead everyone laughed.

“Good to hear you are having fun sweet pea!”

Madi, always the curious one, could no longer bite her tongue.

“Are you going to spend all day in the parks will us?”

Tom laughed uncomfortably, “I would like to if that is ok with everyone? There are few surprises I have set aside just for Jen though…”

“You….are….so….cool.”

Again everyone chuckled at Madi, and no one objected to Tom spending the day with us.

“If you would all like to start your visit to the park we can meet up with you after Jen gets ready.”

“Sounds good. See you soon sweet pea!”

With that everyone squeezed into the elevator and made their way back down.

“I cannot apologize about your hangover enough darling. A true gentleman never over serves a lady…”

He looked truly sad and apologetic.

“Tom,” I got up and walked towards him, “You have nothing to be sorry for! I could have stopped at any time. I’m just the idiot who drank too much. Plus it’s not like you took advantage of me or anything…”

Tom bent forward to kiss my forehead.

“Such a bright disposition, from such a bright woman…you are no idiot.”

“I better get ready quick, we don’t need any questioning what’s going on up here…”

Tom blushed but agreed.

“May I use your shower, Milord?”

“Most certainly, Milady!”

We both laughed as I gathered my things again to get ready.

By the time we met up with my family they had already finished with Adventureland (thankfully they took my advice on where to go) and were working through Fronteirland and Liberty Square. There was no hand holding today, instead Tom walked close behind me. The day was still fun as my family got to experience everything for the first time. Tom surprised us all by paying for dinner and drinks at the new _Be our Guest_ restaurant in Fantasyland. Color my family impressed. Again we had a semi-secluded table, making my family all feel very special. Most of the dinner conversation revolved around Tom; everyone had a list of questions they were dying to ask. Just before dessert was brought out Tom suddenly excused himself.

“I am dreadfully sorry everyone but I am not feeling well and need to go lie down. Jen, Garry will let you in when you are ready.”

He gently pats my shoulder as he walks past and leaves.

_That was odd…_

We all tried not give it much thought as we finished the meal. The fireworks were still pretty, of course, but it was nothing like the night before. Both because of the location and because a certain someone was missing. My family and I said our goodbyes for the day under the castle.

_I hope Tom is alright…_

Garry greeted me with an exceptionally cheerful “hello” as I walked to the lift. I quickly discovered why once I entered the foyer. Sitting on one of the side cupboards was a scattering of rose petals, white gift box wrapped with a red bow resting on top. The note read:

                _My Dearest Jen,_

_If comfortable, please change into this and join me in the bath._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

A simple white string bikini was enclosed in the box, and I did not hesitate to put it on. While I changed in the bedroom I could hear the water running in the bath. I began to get an idea of what was going on. I take a deep breath before I slowly open the bathroom door. Tom is standing next to the tub, which is filling with water, holding two glasses of champagne. He is dressed only in a tight, black shorts swimsuit. Looking stunned as I enter he quickly gives a sensual smile.

“You look simply ravishing Jen! Give us a quick spin?”

I do as he asks; it never hurts to be admired.

“The shopkeeper was right, that white makes your skin look so radiant. And your bum! That bum would make Scarlett jealous!”

He hands me one of the glasses of champagne and kisses me softly on the cheek.

“You have yet to soak in this beautiful tub, so I thought you should have the opportunity…”

“So that’s why you left dinner! You weren’t feeling sick; you were planning all of this?”

“I regret having lied to you and your family, but I didn’t want to give the surprise away. I needed time to pick out that marvelous attire and get some bubble bath.”

He turned to pour a cap-full of the bubble bath into the tub and turns off the running water.

“Now I may be dressed for the occasion, but if you would like to relax alone I am happy to leave.”

Passing Tom, I make my way towards the tub and place my glass on the edge as I enter into the warm water. While I get comfortable in the corner I finally answer him; giving him a seductive smile of my own.

“I would love nothing more than for you to join me, now sit.”

With that Tom joined me in the tub, choosing to sit in the corner next to mine. 


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the bath get steamy...

Tom laid his hand atop mine as our arms rested on the tub’s back ledge. He traced small circles delicately with his index finger across the back of my hand. I took the opportunity, using my free hand, to place a dollop of suds on Tom’s nose.

“That’s for yesterday! Consider us even!”

As we both laugh, Tom’s face becomes suddenly serious.

“Don’t you know, love?” he brings his face closer to mine, “You don’t get even with the god of mischief!”

With that he gave me a full bubble-beard and continued laughing. I wipe off the bubbles to take another sip of champagne.

“This is…nice. You we’re right I needed this.”

“I worry you don’t relax enough, promise me you will try to do this more often?”

_Only if it’s with you…_

I nod and continue to sip from my glass.

“You seem so tense still. Mind if I rub your back a little? It could help…”

Putting my glass down, I spin so Tom has access to my back. Because who would ever turn down a back massage? From Tom Hiddleston? Tom’s hands on their own were a work of art, but it became obvious they were not just for show. A moan escaped by lips and unfortunately didn’t escape his ears. He snickered but had no remark.

“I couldn’t help but notice you have a rather large tattoo on the side of your lower back...Ariel, is it? There a story behind it?”

"Yeah..."

I had to take a moment to decide whether or not to talk about it.

“Well there are two parts to the story. First when I was three I was obsessed with watching  _The Little Mermaid_. I would watch it all day, every day, non-stop. My mother got fed up having to constantly try to rewind the tape and take care of my newly mobile little brother…so one day she lied to me and told me I couldn’t watch it anymore because Ariel drowned, I cried for like a week. Hahaha, it’s a story that always makes me laugh and I'm thankful my mother put up with me as a kid. Plus I feel silly about it now. I mean she’s a mermaid, who lives underwater, and I really believed she drowned…”

“What an odd, but interesting tale,” he chuckled, “What’s the other part of the story?”

I had to take a deep breath and finish the rest of my champagne before I could continue.

“Uh…I’m going to warn you now; this isn’t a happy story…”

Tom had stopped massaging my neck, but was silent so I decided to continue. Something about him made me feel entirely comfortable.

“As you know I was in a car accident just over two years ago. Some teenage girl was too busy texting to pay attention and blew through a red light. She smashed into the driver’s side of the car at full speed. I managed to make it out ok, but my husband was not so lucky. What you may, or may not, know is he wasn’t the only one I lost that day…”

It took everything I had to choke back the inevitable tears.

“I was 6 and ½ months pregnant when it happened…the trauma was too much for her little heart. She...she was named Ariel.”

The floodgate opened and tears flowed heavily from my face. I hadn’t talked about losing her since right after the accident. I nervously awaited Tom’s reaction.

“I…I'm so sorry...I…didn’t…”

He resigned to wrapping his arms tightly around me and nuzzling into my neck.

In between sobs I manage to get out, “Sorry to ruin the mood, everything was going so wonderfully…”

Tom spun me around, my legs now across his lap and my head resting on his chest. He leans his back against the rear wall of the tub. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up.

“Can we change the subject?”

“Anything you want Jen dear,” Tom’s own eyes had begun to well up with tears.

He runs his finger under my eyes to wipe away the left over tears and makeup.

“What project are you leaving for on Sunday?”

Tom was caught off guard at my ability to switch to the next subject so easily. He began to discuss the film he was starting, his hand stroking my thigh.  I could have heard him talk for ages; everything always sounded so interesting.

“I’m excited about the challenge,” he paused to meet my attentive gaze, “You know, there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now…”

I couldn’t help but bite my lip in anticipation. He softly swept my bangs behind by ear, continuing his delicate touch down my jawline. Resting his hand against my cheek, he pulled my face toward his. At first he placed a tender kiss, like the night before, but when I had no objection the pressure increased. I could feel a smile widen on his face and I had to pull away.

“Have you really been waiting to do that?”

“You have no idea, darling…”

“I think I might have an idea.”

Needing a better angle, I adjusted myself to straddle Tom. I was careful to keep far enough away as to not touch his crotch. As much as I wanted to, I was unsure where Tom was willing to venture. Now that I could face him directly I cupped his face in my hands. My lips smashed against his with such passion I could feel our lips swelling. As we continued to kiss his lips felt like fire against mine, burning hot. The sensation was breathtaking. Apparently Tom agreed as he cupped my ass with both hands and slid me forward into him. The suddenness of the adjustment, and his incredible firmness, caused me to moan. Clearly he was just as aroused as I was. Moving a hand from my ass he cradled my face again. Without warning Tom tugged my hair back to expose my neck. He whispered into my ear, giving it a slight nibble.

“I must warn you, I can get a little rough…”

His words felt like velvet across my skin. I maintain enough poise to reply.  

“Then I must warn you, I have quite the appetite…”

The laugh Tom released sent a shiver down my spine.

“Perhaps I can satisfy that for you?”

Using the hand still on my ass he pulls me against him harder, while simultaneously kissing his way down my neck. Although I tried, I couldn’t help myself and start to gyrate against him. This time it was Tom’s lips a moan escaped from. He uses his tongue to trace the divot behind my collarbone before lightly biting where neck and shoulder meet. My nails dig into his chest as I continue to rock against him.

Tom lets go of my hair, moving both hands to the middle and small of my back. His hands dig in as he pulls my chest towards his face. For the first time since this had all started he felt almost apprehensive. Leaving a hand in the small of my back he pulls the other one forward to cup my breast. Having used the lift of his hand to expose more flesh, he licked me along the length of the fabric. When he reached the strap he tugged at it with his teeth. He didn’t need words to tell me to take it off.

I move back enough to give myself room to maneuver. Nothing to kill the mood like elbowing the other person in the face.  Maintaining eye contact I alluringly untie the strap across my back. Tom’s face was exasperated, but I wanted to see him squirm in eagerness. I take less time with the neck strap and fling the bikini top across the room. Throwing my head back I let out a playful chuckle.

Tom mutters a single word, “flawless”. Wasting no time he fully cups each breast, throwing his head back in pleasure. Suddenly he removes both hand and begins to push himself up to stand. I slide off, almost hitting my head on the side of the tub.

“I…I….We…..can’t…”

“Tom! Please! Wait! What’s wrong? Please tell me….”


	10. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time may be over, but things are still heating up.

I crawl forward to rest my arms over the front of the tub, hiding my breasts from sight. Tom didn’t turn around, resting against the door frame.

“This is just too much...too soon. I shouldn’t be feeling this way, I…shouldn’t be acting this way…I was raised better than this!”

He rubs his face in frustration.

Exiting the tub I slink towards Tom, whose back is still turned.

“I would never ask you to do something you aren’t 100% comfortable with, but before you leave hear me say this…No two relationships are ever the same, you have no reason to be ashamed of how your body feels. Don’t worry about what you are SUPPOSE to feel….listen, listen to your body…”

I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my still bare tits against his back. His body tensed; I expected him to walk out. Instead he turned around and pushed my arms off of him.

“My body,” he swallowed hard, “My body wants this…”

Using both hands he cupped my face, pulling me up for a kiss. His tongue traced my lips begging for entry and I enthusiastically allowed him in. As our tongues danced he shifted his hands downward. Scooping me up by my ass, my legs were forced to straddle his waist. His mouth pulled from mine.

“If you say no at any point I will stop…”

I smile as I utter a breathless, “Yes.”

With that Tom slammed my ass down onto the counter between the double sinks. The force causes me to let out a whimper.

“Have I hurt you?” Tom’s face looks anguished.

“No I was just shocked, I promise…”

Grabbing my wrists Tom pins my upper body against the mirror lined wall. I never knew how much I enjoyed being roughed up a little bit. Clearly Tom knew what he was doing though; he knew exactly how far he could go without causing me any actual harm. While our tongues continue to explore each other’s mouths I wrap my legs around him. Our hips find a rhythm as we grind against each other. Both of us are still wearing our swim bottoms and would probably regret not taking them off come morning. Muted moans drift from my lips over and over. Tom pulls away his hands and his mouth.

“Quite the vocal little one aren’t we, love?”

I figure this question is actually rhetorical once he thrusts his crotch against me. A fully verbal moan leaks out as I nod.

“Well then, let’s see if we can make you sing…” 

His words come out in almost a growl. Grasping my back Tom leaves a trail of kisses to my bosom. My nipples were aching for his attention. The sensation was almost too much to bear, making me grind against him harder. Tom could take a hint and gave in to my desire. Unlike what I had expected, his touch was sensitive. His tongue repeatedly flicked my perked nipple. As he switched the movements to tight circles he cupped my opposite breast. Placing my nipple between his index finger and thumb he gently rolls his fingers back and forth. His tongue switched back to flicks, now grazing me with his teeth every so often. The simultaneous feeling of his cock rubbing against me, his tongue and his hands drove me over the edge.

“Tom! I…I-”

An orgasm shot through me like a lightning bolt, forcing me to throw my head into the mirror.

“Bloody hell! Did you-Did you just?”

Rubbing my skull and gasping for air I answer, “Yeah…Jesus, I-”

Tom kisses my forehead and rubs my injury.

“I’ve never experienced something like that before, are you ok?”

“I think so. I’ve never had that happen before either. Your touch is just so…”

Before I can finish Tom kisses me, rubbing my cheek.

“Do you need a break? Catch your breath? We can just call it a night if you’d like.”

I pull his face towards mine, bringing him close enough to kiss but not touching.

“My dear Tom, I have a little secret for you. I discovered a little while ago that I’m multi-orgasmic…and something tells me you would have no problem bringing me over and over all night.”

I finally kiss him, running my fingers through his damp curls.

“In that case Jen, there’s something else I’d like to try…”

He raises a naughty eyebrow and unties the strings to my bikini bottoms. I giggle as he yanks them off in one hard pull. Angling my hips forward for better access he kneels onto the tile floor. My knees rest on his shoulders; his hands clutch my ass. Tom’s eyes met mine as he began to carefully place kisses on my inner thighs. I try to keep my eyes on his, but his touch is too intense. Careful to avoid the mirror I throw my head back and beg, “Please.” His tongue slowly works its way closer and closer. I plead endlessly, but he still takes his time. When his tongue finally reaches my clit the sounds I make is untamed and incoherent. Tom lets out a proud chuckle before continuing. He passes over me with a few more glides of his tongue.  Up and down, up and down. Each pass causes me to breathe faster and faster. After pulling away for a moment to catch his own breath, his lips surround my clit. He is careful to avoid clipping me with his teeth while he sucks. I hadn’t felt one of his hands leave my ass, but I sure felt it as he teased my increasingly moist slit. I was desperately reaching for anything I could grab onto, anything to keep me from feeling like I was floating away. Tom finally slips his finger inside and lets out a moan of his own. The vibrations upon my clit travel up my spine as my back arches in pleasure. I settled on clutching the hand towels to avoid scratching at myself. Still gliding his finger inside me, his mouth alternates between sucking and licking. My breath feels like the ocean tide. Waves coming in and going out. Over and over, the swell getting higher and higher. Just when I think I’m about to drown, just when I think it’s too much…My orgasm crashes over me in one final powerful wave.

I collapse off of the counter, guided by Tom. We catch our breath lying entwined on the floor. My finger traces circles in his light tuft of chest hair while we snicker.

“I believe it is now time for me to return the favor.”

“There will be no need for that, love. I was able to finish when you did…”

Looking down I notice a light, sticky pool has formed on the front of the black cloth across his groin. My mouth hangs open in confusion and amazement.

“But…but how? Both of your hands were…erm…occupied.”

“The suit is quite tight, which helped, but I just thought about making you come and that was incredibly arousing…”

We both giggled about the situation.

“I’ve never seen that happen before.”

“It seems tonight is full of firsts for the both of us!”

Tom placed a kiss on my forehead, caressing my arm.

“Can you stand?”

“I may need a little help, but yes I think so.”

“I don’t mean to cut this cuddle short, love, but we should get ready for bed. I’ve kept you awake long enough as it is!”

After helping me up I seemed to be able to stand, aided by the counter.

“Now you get your arse ready while I go clean up.”

His hand gave my butt a quick tap and he left the bathroom, his trademark smile full and shining. My makeup was a mess. My hair wasn’t much better. After a bit of tidying up and makeup removal I was satisfied. Usually I would feel embarrassed to still be naked at this point, but the thought never crossed my mind. While I was brushing my teeth, Tom returned wearing a pair of boxers. I don’t think the smile left his face while he was gone.

“I expected you to be in bed by now, is everything ok?”

I spit and rinse my brush.

“It’s difficult to stand AND use my hands at the same time right now…”

My face turns red as I giggle with embarrassment.

“Since this is my doing, perhaps I may assist you to your bed?”

Tom effortlessly swoops me off my feet and cradles me across his arms. The distance to the bedroom was short but I still used the opportunity to nuzzle his neck. He had tucked me into bed, said his good nights and was about to leave the room.

“Tom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“It seems silly for you to sleep in the other room tonight after…well,” I gesture towards the bathroom.

“It suppose it might seem silly, yes…”

“Then why don’t you sleep here. With me.”

He looks away and gives me a shy smile.

“Please? This bed is so cold and lonely,” I pat the mattress with my hand.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely!”

“As you wish…”

We are both giddy as he crawls over to the far side of the bed. While he pulls the blankets to his waist, he turns on his side to face me.

“Just so you know what you are in for, I can snore from time to time.”

“Won’t bother me one bit! I do need to have the TV on to sleep though.”

“Won’t bother me one bit either, darling!”

Tucking my hair behind my ear again, he kissed me goodnight. I drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Tom’s warm arms and with a smile across my face. The overly large bed now felt just right.


	11. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning can hold the best surprises.

The bed was empty when I awoke.  My heart began to sink a little. But when I overcame the initial feelings and rolled over, my heart could have erupted. I could hear the crackling and sizzling of food; the delicious smells wafting into the bedroom. My door was open giving me a clear view of the kitchen, and Tom. He was still wearing only his boxers and happily humming random notes. His body seemed to dance as he hurried back and forth between culinary tasks. Part of me wanted to go join him and lend a hand, but I couldn’t bring myself to let him know I was awake just yet. I managed to remain unnoticed until I saw Tom standing with a contemplating look on his face, hand scratching his slept on curls and then his finger running along his lower lip. Tom was just so positively gorgeous looking I couldn’t help but let out a quaint giggle. He was startled by the noise at first but his face quickly switched to a smile once he realized what was going on.

“Just how long have you been awake, love?”

“Long enough to admire you…”

I bit my lip and let out another giggle. As I began to get out of bed he protested.

“Stay right there darling, this was meant to be a surprise! Just a bit more before it’s done.”

Happily I wrapped myself back up in the warm covers, propped up with a pillow behind me. Tom walked in the room, two trays on stands across his arms. As he sat mine down across my lap I see the extent of how much work he had done.

“Oh Tom! You didn’t have to do all of this! This must have taken ages.”

“Shhh dear, I quite enjoy cooking and don’t get to do it often enough! Plus, I wanted to share my favourites at least.”

“Breakfast in bed? There really is no end to how charming you can be, is there?”

He blushed as he was settling in on his side of the bed. When I was sure I wouldn’t end up knocking either of our breakfasts over, I leaned over towards him.

“This is really wonderful,” I place a gentle kiss on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

My breakfast tray was almost overflowing with so many goodies. In the upper right corner there sat a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee, with lots of sugar and cream.  It brought a silly smile to my face that he had remembered how I took my coffee. The upper left corner held a small glass vase with a single small rose. There were two plates, one slightly smaller than the other. The larger of the two contained eggs in a basket and hash brown patties. A few strips of bacon, sausage patties and baked beans filled the smaller plate.

“You know there is no way I can eat this all, hahaha, I don’t think Thor himself could finish this!”

“Ehehehe, I’ve seen Chris eat three times that much!” Tom winked, “I suggest you start with your eggs, they’ll get cold first…”

“I’ve never had eggs like this before,” I shoved a bit into my mouth, “Eggy in a basket, is it?”

“I find it terribly adorable hearing you say that,” he had almost choked on his food, “But yes it is. I had hoped you hadn’t had them before. That’s why I chose to make them.”

I swallow the bite still in my mouth, “These are fucking delicious!”

Tom laughed so hard he dropped his fork, “I’m very glad you think so!”

I ate as much as I could without being overly full. There was still quite a bit left on my plate.

“I’m sorry, I ate as much as I could!”

Tom kissed my forehead as he took my tray, “No need to apologize, love! You seemed to enjoy what you did eat and that’s all that matters!”

“I did! Don’t get me wrong, I am a fairly good cook…but that was tastier than I could have ever made!”

He returned to the kitchen to clean-up a bit before we headed to Epcot for the day. I offered to help him since he had been nice enough to cook, but he would hear none of it. He had of course already showered while I was eating, so while he cleaned I took the opportunity to do the same. When I was finished I walked, naked, past Tom and back into my room. I could feel his eyes follow me as I made my way. Watching the news, I admired him from afar again. My arms pulled my knees up to my chest. It wasn’t long after I sat onto the bed that Tom came to the room to join me.  I knew how I could repay the favor for breakfast.

“I’m sorry, darling. But you look too stunning to ignore.”

He knelt on the bed in front of me, leaning over my knees to kiss me. I let my knees fall down to the sides so I can press myself against his eager groin. After I run my hand into his hair, I place my other hand against his shoulder. I use some leverage to flip us both over, he hardly resisted. Now I straddled him and I could do as I pleased. I began by kissing my way down his sculpted chest. Each kiss made him breathe a little harder, a little faster. His cock jumped against my chest in excitement the farther down I went. Finally I reached the trim of his boxers, tracing the edge with my tongue, Tom’s hands grasped the covers desperately. I let out a sultry chuckle as I sit up a bit, “Off…”

I didn’t have to ask twice before Tom lifted his ass so I could pull the boxers off. When his cock flung out, I almost gasped. He was rock hard and marvelous.

“My, my, what do have here?”  

He wasn’t overly large, but was beautifully shaped.  Unlike his lean and thin body, his cock’s girth could almost be described as thick. I was thankful he wasn’t shaved and just well kept.  Gently I ran my fingers through his pubic hair very careful to avoid touching anything else just yet. My mouth leisurely placed kisses up his thighs. His pelvis thrusted under my touch and once a moan finally trickled from his lips I gave in to his wishes.

Placing both hand on his thighs I brought my lips to his eager tip. Delicately I run my tongue in circles around the head, stopping every time I reach his frenulum with a quick flick of my tongue. He moans louder and louder with each flick of my tongue. Just when I think he can handle it no longer I move my hands, placing one firmly around the base of his shaft and the other gently cupping his balls. The sensation caused him to writhe against the bed even harder. I move my tongue’s attention to travel gently up and down his shaft with my hand so I don’t overload his senses all at once. When I decide the moment is perfect I wrap my lips around his tip again, this time my mouth begins to sync with my hand. Removing my hand, my mouth still wrapped around his cock, I run my tongue in a zig-zag pattern back and forth across shaft. The entire time my mouth still rhythmically moving up and down. Finally it becomes too much to keep his hands on the covers and Tom grabs onto the back of my head. The yanking of my hair causes me to moan. His hips thrust upward to meet my mouth, harder and harder. With a final thrust he lets out a roar like moan.  I shove his cock as deep down my throat as it will fit, his hot load shooting down the back of my throat. It takes a bit to swallow having his cock still so far back, but I manage. I pull my mouth back slowly and deliberately. Teasing his frenulum one last time, his body shakes. Once I release him from my mouth I move to lie next to him on the bed. My head rests on his shoulder and my hand running through his hair. Tom’s eyes are shut, a smile across his face and his breathing still labored.

“My god, you sure know how to make a man feel good!”

I chuckled, unsure how to respond to such a compliment. Tom turns his head towards me, opening his eyes.

“Really, you are almost unearthly darling. Really spectacular.”

“I felt I had to do something to repay you for breakfast…to repay you for everything really. But I’m not going to lie, I probably got almost as much out of that as you. I quite enjoy doing that.”

Tom had a puzzled look on his face, “You do? Most women find it tedious and...well frankly, disgusting.”

“I guess it’s kinda like last night, I get a rise out of pleasuring you…” I grab his hand and guide it between my legs, “See?”

“My dear you are practically dripping! I guess you did enjoy yourself.”

He begins to trace the lips of my pussy with his fingers when I protest.

“Na ah ah,” I wave my finger at him after grabbing his hand away, “This was about you, I can wait.”

I pulled myself to sit up on the bed, Tom follows.

“We should probably get dressed and meet everyone anyways.”

Tom pulls me against him for a passionate kiss.

“I suppose we do,” he sighs still holding me, “But I rather enjoy seeing you unclothed.”

“Perhaps I can undress for you later," I flash him a seductive smile, “In the meantime, you’ll just have to make do with picturing what is hidden underneath.”

“Now that is positively torturous!”

We both laugh as we get off of the bed. I hear Tom whistling in his room while he dresses. When I meet him in the foyer he pulls me in for one last kiss. Before he pulls away he slips a hand down my shirt and gives my nipple a quick tease. The surprise caused me to whimper. Tom gives a full bellied laugh.

“There, now we both have a little to think about today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based a lot of this chapter of off the single quote by Tom in regards to being voted Total Film's Sexiest Star:  
> "You are women of impeccable taste and style. My god, you know how to make a man feel good."


	12. Around the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to spend the day at EPCOT, but maintaining a proper appearance in public is harder than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I linked the site with the interactive map again in case anyone needs it!

“Now, love, we have a unique situation once we leave this suite…”

I had a feeling there was going to be a conversation like this, so I simply nod.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, it has nothing at all to do with you…I’m sure it would probably be fine. It’s just Luke is insisting that I-”

His body stiffens as I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle against his chest.

“We can’t show public affection in the parks, aside from casual hand holding and an arm on a shoulder…I totally understand dear! It won’t be easy, but we wouldn’t want you getting in trouble would we?”

At that point he relaxed into me so suddenly it was like he melted.

“Oh I am so relieved to hear that, darling! You are so dreadfully smart and understanding! Like I said I doubt it would end up an issue, I don’t think anyone is tracking me here…but you know Luke.”

“Hahaha yeah, I mean he did conduct a phone interview with me and require I sign a written contract before I could come here.”

Tom’s face flashed an embarrassed smile.

“He’s just looking out for you the best he can,” I gently stroke Tom’s cheek, “That’s his job after all.”

“You are exceptional, love, I promise to make it all up to you!”

I wanted to ask _“Are you crazy? You are here with me, there’s nothing to ‘make up’ to me…”_

Before I could however he cradled me against him as if I would float away. He pulled my chin up so he could meet my eyes; I swear it was as if his sparkling blues could speak on their own. The kiss was hard but passionate, slipping me a little tongue. Chances are we would have undressed each other right then and there had the lift doors not abruptly opened.

“You know you two remind me a lot of my wife and I, going on 32 years now…”

Garry let out a chortle as we walked past, Tom and I both shyly laughed as well.

“Thank you Garry, we will see you later!”

We both wave and Garry returns to reading his morning paper.

This was our first time travelling out of the park since I had arrived. To my surprise Tom had not planned a transport for us; instead he left the choice up to me. Since it was [Epcot](https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/maps/) day I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to travel via the Monorail. He was very nervous before the train car got moving. If he had squeezed my hand any harder he would have broken it. I wanted so badly to comfort him physically, but my only choice was verbally.

“Just breathe, sweetheart. This is totally safe I promise you!” I leaned in the whisper into his ear, “Just think about what we’ll do once we get back into the room…”

A smile beamed across his face and his grip became slightly less severe. Closing his eyes he threw his head back and took deep breaths. Seeing him like that reminded my body of what had happened that morning. I could feel myself becoming wet with the thought; thank god I wore panties under my skirt.

Once the Monorail got moving Tom eased up and we were at Epcot in no time. We had arrived slightly later than anticipated so the park was already fairly busy. Luckily Tom made sure to reserve my entire family a fast pass for Soarin’ so no one would have to endure the long wait. By the time Tom and I met up with everyone in front of the queue for the ride, the wait was already up to an hour and a half. Tom and I could have skipped ahead but we both decided to wait with everyone else.

“Where did you guys get breakfast that you couldn’t meet up with us?”

Leave it to my brother to be the nosey one. I wasn’t sure how I should answer so I looked to Tom. He wasn’t entirely sure how to answer either. Being a gentleman he did not want to offend my father. Tom shyly rubbed the base of his neck and finally answered.

“Well I decided to make Jen breakfast in bed actually…”

My parents both snickered, my father laughing harder than my mother.

“Geez you’ve been so spoiled here, when you get home you won’t know what to do with yourself 'Princess'.”

Tom grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as to say “Don’t worry about that now…”

I was fairly certain my family knew what was going on between us, but if they did no one seemed to mind. The wait in line was over before we knew it. Everyone really enjoyed the ride, except my aunt who is terrified of heights. After Soarin’ the group made its way from pavilion to pavilion, ride to ride. Spaceship Earth was Tom’s favorite but only because whenever we were in the dark he would take the opportunity to slip a hand up my skirt. I couldn’t blame him though; I had admittedly worn it for that reason. While the group rode the extreme version Mission: Space Tom’s signature laugh filled our cabin after he struggled to reach his assigned button. Being that his laugh is so infectious the rest of us laughed with him. I was going to skip Fast Track since I was wearing a skirt, but Tom assured me it would be fine. After riding it I was pretty sure he enjoyed the eye-full of my panties he got as the car traveled the outdoor track.

After Future World was mostly finished, the group headed to the World Showcase. Going from Mexico and traveling clock-wise we began the very long walk. Luckily most of us had hand-held fans because the temperature was scorching. The rest of the day was filled with photos (the best one was of Tom pretending to sing opera in a Viking hat), window shopping (I did buy a few things here and there) and hilarious conversations. Every now and then Tom and I would steal a naughty glace, hoping no one would notice our heated chemistry. Morocco was my favorite stop because the tile work there is divine. Tom said he favored the United Kingdom section most, only because it was so stereotypically British (and he could get a good cuppa tea). Once the World Showcase was finished the group did some more shopping to kill time before the Illuminations firework show. While we were separate from the group in a store, behind a few racks of souvenirs, Tom came up from behind me to whisper into my ear.

“I am sorry, love, but I do not have a private area to view the fireworks tonight. It is such a shame too…Imagine how it would be to watch the fireworks while I bring you to climax.”

I had to cover my mouth to avoid letting out a moan. Turning around to whisper back, I respond.

“How very unfair of you to tease me so, I may just drip down my leg now you jerk.”

Tom’s eyes become intensely wide as he stares at my lap.

“I want to touch you so badly it hurts!”

“Well I can always touch myself…”

While coyly keeping eye contact I discreetly slip my fingers along my inner leg, collecting my moisture. Slowly I lick my juices off my fingers still maintaining his stare. His words spat at me harsh and perturbed.

“Oooo you little minx…Now I am bloody fucking hard and there’s no way to hide it!”

“Hmm, well I do recall you started this.”

He sighed in defeat.

“Well is there anything here you would like, darling? I could use the item and the bag to…well…”

“I would insist you not buy me anything, but I don’t have much money left to buy anything myself and we can’t have you walking around like this…Is there anything you want?”

“Only what I already see in front of me.”

I naively look around to see what item he was referring to, only to foolishly realize it was me. Too humbled to respond I make my way over to the sweatshirts nearby. One in particular caught my eye. It was plum with a photo of the most popular Disney villains across the front and the words “The Villains take Walt Disney World”.  Plus it seems fitting with Tom technically being a Disney villain himself.

“It is becoming a little chilly out there, how about this? It should cover you fine to the counter and fit in a large enough bag.”

“Anything you want, love.” He shook his head in frustration, “What I wouldn’t give to simply place a kiss upon your rosy cheeks…”

With that he took the sweatshirt and quickly made his way to the counter. It turned out to be a good thing he had because my family met up with us very soon after. By the time the Illuminations show started I was very glad to have had that sweatshirt. Wearing a skirt and blouse was fine during the day but once the sun set I was shivering. Tom had gotten the group a reserved area off of the French pavilion to watch, but it was anything but private.  He stood behind me but with everyone around us taking photos, and not knowing if we were in any of them, he was careful not to touch. Halfway through the show he caved; the need became too strong. Tom rested his hand on my shoulder and gently caressed with his thumb.  I was unable to stop fidgeting; it took everything I had not to touch him back.

Everyone was ecstatic once the day at the park was through. Tom insisted we walk everyone to their resort bus before we say our goodbyes. Once everyone was waiting in line we began to make our way back to the Monorail station. Before we got too far Tom stopped.

“Darling the line for the Monorail is quite long, would you mind taking a different way back to our room?”

“I don’t mind, what were you thinking of?”

Tom took my hand and pulled me along while we walked to the park entrance. There sat a limo, driver standing attention.

“Oh Tom! You didn’t have to do this!”

“I figured it might be nice to travel back alone…ready to go?”

“In more ways than one!”

Tom let out a hardy laugh as we made our way in.

The amount of self-restraint we both had during the limo ride was unprecedented. If I bit my lip any harder I was going bite clean through. I was also fidgeting so badly, sitting on my hands, I almost looked like I was doing the potty dance. Once we got dropped off at the Magic Kingdom entrance we might as well have been running. Garry once again allowed us entry before leaving for the day. Today he didn’t even bother to say goodbye. He sensed our rush as we got into the lift.  


	13. The Foyer Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Tom don't even make it past the entryway to the suite.

The doors hadn’t even shut before Tom’s mouth crashed against mine. While one hand held my head, the other explored beneath my shirt. I kept my own hands busy by untucking Tom’s shirt and attempting to unbutton it. Our words already came out panting.

“You are remarkably drenched, love.”

“I have been all day…I cannot think of anything else.”

As soon as the doors opened to the foyer Tom yanked me out. 

“Panties. off.”

I removed them as per Tom’s request using the wall to steady myself. Tom slipped off the unbuttoned shirt, then pulled the remaining t-shirt over his head. Before I could remove any more clothing Tom lifted me onto one of the entryway cupboards. Holding me with one arm he sweeps the decorations from the table onto the floor. My legs wrapped around him, my fluids left a mark on the front of his straining pants. Since I had taken my sweatshirt off before we entered the lift he only had my blouse to contend with. Tom yanked on the front, tearing more than a few buttons off.

“I am so sorry darling, I-”

I didn’t let Tom finish his apology before I kissed him, removing the rest of the blouse. Tom slid the straps of my tank top and bra over my shoulders, allowing him to yank the fabrics down. As he exposed my breasts he threw his face into them; his mouth paying close attention to both. Doing so left his hands free to unbutton, unzip and pull down his pants and boxers. I could hear a wrapper crinkling; _thank god he has a rubber_. He pulled his mouth away to meet face. Without saying a word I knew what he was thinking.

“Please! Tom!”

His hand slid along the side of my ass, the other stroked his hard cock.

“Tell me to stop if-"

“Please! Please! **PLEASE**! I can’t take it anymore!”

My words came out in a tortured cry. Tom, still cupping my ass, thrusted into my impatient pussy without delay.  The pressure forced a wail from my mouth as I dug my fingers into Tom’s shoulders. If it hurt, he didn’t show it. His thrusts were wild and deep. Neither of us was going to last very long…

“Fuck! Fuck me, fuck me! Oh….my….god…TOM!”

Tom leant forward, his voice a purr into my ear, “I love hearing you scream my name…louder! Come for me!”

“Tom! TOM! T-”

I came crying out his name, hands clawing at the cupboard beneath me. For a moment I swear I blacked out. Soon after Tom let out a final groan, his teeth sinking into my shoulder. He collapsed against me with his head resting on mine. Once he caught his breath he placed a kiss on the mark already forming.

“I am so sorry, love, that is going to be a nasty bruise.”

He was frowning, his brow adorably furrowed. My words came out staggered and breathless.

“Shhh don’t you dare be sorry! I wouldn’t have changed a thing."

“Really? But I hardly lasted…”

“Shut up, and kiss me you silly boy!”

Tom smiled and laughed. Cradling my face he gave me a lengthy, adoring kiss.

“I guess we may just need to do that again then?”

His playful smile crossed his face.

“I’d have to be crazy to argue with that, baby…”

I drape my arms around his neck and return his kiss.

“Can you walk, love?”

“Haha, definitely not.”

Tom once again scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed.

“I need to clean up but I will be right back!”

I also needed to clean-up a little, which never really look dignifying, and used this time to do so.

Neither of us bothered getting dressed before cuddling up in bed.

“Sweet dreams, love…I know will sleep well tonight!”

I giggled and I snuggled into his body, head resting on his chest. My fingers twirled his curls as we fall asleep. 


	14. A Morning Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has some concerns she needs to address with Tom.

To my surprise Tom is still in bed when I awake. Carefully I turn over and look at my phone _. 6:48 am_. I roll back over to possibly get a bit more sleep; we didn’t need to be at the Animal Kingdom for breakfast until 8:30 am.

“Good morning, darling! Did you sleep okay?"

Tom kissed my forehead and brought my body closer to his.

“Yes, I suppose I did. I’m sorry if I woke you…”

“Hush, love.” He placed his index finger on my lips, “This is actually sleeping in for me! I decided to skip my run this morning to have some extra time with you.”

He placed both of his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. I curled up against him, head finding that now familiar spot on his chest.  He covered my hand resting on his chest, caressing my hand with his fingers. Once I was settled, Tom’s arm shifted to be underneath me and his hand stroked my hair.

“I do love a good cuddle, and walking around the parks is enough exercise for now…”

“You may never get me out of this bed, hahaha.”

“Ehehe, we do have some time before we need to be ready. If you'd wish to get a little more sleep I won’t mind. I quite enjoy watching how peaceful you are, love.”

“Watching?”

“Um, perhaps I have said too much…”

I looked up, my eyes pleading for an explanation. Tom gave a nervous sigh.

“The last couple of nights it has taken me a little while to fall asleep...and when I saw you before cooking you breakfast...you just look so perfect.”

“That is strangely adorable. I have to admit I probably would have done the same to you this morning had I not woken you up.”

Tom just held me tight; I could feel his smile without even looking.

“I could lay here with you for ages, darling. Everything about you feels so comfortable. I don’t remember the last time I felt like this…”

I should have just enjoyed his comment, but curiosity got the best of me.

“Well you know my relationship past…what has yours been like?”

I cringed at the fact I said “relationship”. For the time being I wanted to avoid the subject all together. I would rather live in the now and enjoy what we have than screw everything up because I was pushy. To my relief Tom didn’t even flinch.

“It’s been years since I’ve had a romantic relationship. Sure I’ve had brief flings here and there but nothing worth lasting.”

My mind raced and my heart pained, _would I be one of those flings_? I suddenly had the desire to confront an issue that had been bothering me since the night before. My words came out sharp and unnecessarily harsh.

“So that’s why you were already prepared with a condom last night? Always have to travel with them right? Never know when there is going to be another fling, right?”

Once I heard how the words sounded I pulled back, partially sitting up. My hand covered my mouth in self-shock.

“That didn’t come out right…Oh god Tom, I'm sorry! I am so sorry!”

I was on the verge of sobbing. Here I am, the happiest I have been in as long as I can remember, and I’m being a bitch to the source of that happiness.

Tom propped himself up half sitting, half lying. His hand returned to the top on mine, continuing the same pattern of caress as earlier. As my eyes met his I saw not anger, but pain.

“I was afraid this would be an issue, but I assure you it is not what you think. I am a man of emotion, love…I do not plan or hope for things to happen. Yes I have had a fling in the last couple of months, but I regret every one I’ve ever had. I always travel with protection, but it is not in anticipation of having to use it. Jen, love, please believe me when I say you are special…you are no ‘fling’.”

Unable to meet his eyes I stare at his hand on mine. It is then I realize what he was been tracing onto my hand; it was no random pattern. Tom had been tracing the shape of a heart. My eyes flooded up with tears. Our gazes met as I was no longer able to hold the tears back.

“Tom I am so sorry. I don’t know why I brought it up…this just feels so surreal, I…happy things don’t happen to me, not without a catch.”

“You are breaking my heart.” his own eyes were misty, “You deserve every happiness…”

I wanted to ask why he thought that, but instead collapsed into his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes. All the while Tom ran his hand through my hair and his mouth rested on my forehead, the feeling was tender and comforting. When I finally pulled away, Tom stopped me by cradling my face. I was lost in his gaze…

“I-” He swallowed hard, “I…I-” Whatever he was trying to say was causing him some trouble. “I’m sorry I just don’t know how say…" He had to pause again to gather his thoughts. "Jen…I really enjoy being around you. I enjoy most everything about you.” Pressing his lips against mine the kiss felt pained and desperate. “Please do not worry that beautiful head of yours, my love.”

“You make me happier than I thought I was able to be…I-” The words just wouldn’t form in my mouth now. “Let’s get ready, we don’t want to show up late again do we?”

Tom laughed as he agreed. I slid off the bed to grab a few items, Tom followed close behind. He stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged back equally as hard. I sensed he needed the hug as badly as I did.

“Let’s have a wonderful day, darling?” He smiled, “We have some exciting activities planned!”

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me any of them?”

“Nope, you know that ruins the surprise! Now why don’t you go shower and I will watch the news. I can shower once you are done and are busy getting gussied up.”

Giving my butt a quick tap as we exited the room I was suddenly aware that we were both still naked. Before I entered the bathroom I had to turn for a final glimpse of him.

“You know it’s not polite to stare…”

“Who ever said that never met a man as irresistible as you.”

“Ehehe you are too much, love. It is only fair then I get one last look at you a well! How about a sexy little spin for me?”

Placing a hand on my hip I seductively spin for him. Once I make the 360° turn, I can see Tom had definitely enjoyed the show.

“Do we have time for me to help you take care of that?”

“Ehehe, as much as I would love to say yes...I’m afraid not. At least not enough for me to take my time with you as I desire. No worries though, I can happily wait!”

So I took his rain check and showered.


	15. Jurassic Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals abound as Jen and Tom spend the day in the Animal Kingdom.

We followed what had become our morning routine: down the lift, hello to Garry, exit to the park. A plain town car waited for us at the gates. Tom placed his arm across my shoulder. I lean into him, he responds by resting his head on mine. Quietly and contently we sit like this for the journey to the park.

“Ready my dear?”

Tom offers me his hand as we exit the car. Of course I accept but to my shock he doesn’t let go when we begin walking. Surprisingly, we arrive before my family. Tom implores we take the time to get a photo with Donald Duck and who was I to say no? A cast member recognizes Tom and asks for a photo and autograph. Everyone finally arrives while Tom is chatting with the fan. Having a polite excuse to leave, he makes his escape.

After we all share a pleasant breakfast we make our way to the Kilimanjaro Safaris. I suggest that everyone make sure to grab a fast pass right away so we can all go on the ride again right after. The morning is the best time to see all the animals and it is never the same twice. Before I can grab a fast pass Tom leans over my shoulder.

“You won’t need one of those, though it is perfect you suggested that for your family. While they ride this again I can take you for your first surprise!”

“You and your surprises,” I smile while shaking my head, “No use in asking about it either I suppose?”

Tom’s response is to simply shake his head and gesture a “shhh”. 

The safari was breathtaking; a rhino stood so close at one point we could have touched it. Everyone was more than excited to go again. There were some raised eyebrows when I said Tom and I would sit this one out, but that was all.

“Soooo can you tell me now?” I flash Tom a childish smile.

“Ehehehe you silly girl…now follow me!”

I happily follow Tom, hand in hand, to a locked gate. When we display our special badges the crew member lets us through.

“Close your eyes, I want to see your surprised reaction.”

“Okay, but I can’t promise I won’t peek…teehee.”

“Have it your way, sweetheart!”

He gently places a hand over my eyes and guides me along.

“Open your eyes on the count of three…two…one…”

Tom’s hand pulls away and I hesitantly open my eyes. A gasp is all I can manage to utter. In front of me is an enclosure containing two baby giraffes.

“Are you two ready? These little ones are waiting for breakfast!”

“Oh my god! Are we...are we going to feed them?!” I wave my hands in excitement like a five year old.

“Ehehehe, yes my love you are correct! I was rather hoping you would be this excited.”

Promptly I turn to give him an enormous hug, practically knocking him over. Tom leans to pull me into a kiss; before he can I am already half way to the giraffe pen. He can’t help but laugh and placing his hand in his pockets he follows behind.

I approach wide-eyed and mystified. Even as babies they were taller than me. The slightly larger of the two kept nuzzling the empty feed bag. I hadn’t realized how long I’d been simply standing there until Tom placed his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head, running his hand up and down my arm to shake me out of my daze.

“How old are they? Are they boys or girls? What are their names?”

The zookeeper happily answered, “They just turned 9 weeks. The bigger one with darker spots is a boy, Joey, and the little one is Marcy. She is just the sweetest thing but you can see Joey has little patience…”

“Guess I know who I feed first then!”

The zookeeper laughed, nodded, and handed me a bucket full of baby carrots and apple slices.

“Now these are just a treat for them. They’ll get their real food after. Feed them from your hand, otherwise Joey will eat the whole bucket!”

“May I…pet them?”

“Marcy will let you pet her all day, but I suggest waiting until Joey’s had some food to try with him. They both love their necks scratched! Have fun!”

The zookeeper takes a few steps back. I place a few carrots in my palm and offer then up to Joey. He really was hungry; he wrapped his tongue around my hand grabbing for every piece he could. I couldn’t help but giggle.

“That tickles!”

Tom quietly laughed along, standing just behind me.

“Want to give it a try?”

“I will, darling, but I want to watch you a little longer. You are just simply precious…Ehehehe!”

While I was turned Joey snagged a few pieces out of the bucket.

“Bad Joey! Your sister hasn’t even gotten any yet!”

I hear both the zookeeper and Tom chuckle at me scolding a giraffe but Joey responds by lowering his head and rubbing against my hand. I give him a scratch between his horns. Marcy had waited so patiently I gave her a bit more the first time around than Joey. She carefully grabbed the snacks one piece at a time. While she takes her time I pat her neck.

“I can’t believe how long their necks are! And she’s just so sweet. Tom…this is the best!”

I turn to him, now standing beside me and feeding Joey, a glowing smile on my face.

“Anything to see a smile like that my love!”

A smile of his own beamed across his face. We joyfully finished giving the giraffes their food and politely thank the zookeepers. Before we reach the gate I have to stop.

“Just when I think you couldn’t possibly surprise me more, you go and do something like this.” I can feel the tears about to make an appearance yet again and try my best to keep them back, “God I feel so silly getting emotional like this…”

Tom’s hand strokes my cheek, his eyes speaking for him saying _don’t you dare feel silly about this_ , his eyebrows again in their adorable furrow. To my surprise he pulls me by my chin into a kiss. Once I caught my breath I pulled away.

“Tom! I thought...we can’t…”

“Sorry, it was just too hard to resist! If I get in trouble for that so be it!” He stands up straight, a proud look upon his face, “Besides this is a very secluded area.”

His eyebrow rises with mischievous intention but I have to protest. Placing my hand firmly on his chest I shake my head.

“Ah, ah, dear! We have to meet up with everyone remember? Believe me I’d love to go dive behind those bushes but I do not want to deal with the questions we’d get! Haha.”

“I suppose you are right darling, later then?”

He gives my ass a solid slap as we continue walking. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t get me at least a little fired up every time he did that. My family was patiently waiting by the exit when we walked up. My mother informs me they haven’t been waiting long and asks about what we did. Giddily I tell them about feeding Joey and Marcy, showing them photos a zookeeper took for us. After Tom and I answer everyone’s questions we continue on with the park.

We all make our way through the park, going through every animal trail we find. It is the best combination of a zoo and theme park possible. The shade provided by the abundance of trees also makes the heat more tolerable. Most of the group decided against Kali Rapids, because no one wanted to be absolutely soaked, and Mount Everest, because a majority of the group did not enjoy large roller coasters.

 _Finding Nemo: the Musical_ was my cousin’s favorite, but I especially loved getting to hold hands with Tom. For something that was so foreign until a few days ago it was now one of the most reassuring things for me. DinoLand U.S.A was Tom’s favorite. I know this because he repeatedly said “This is my favourite!” about 8 times while we were there. It seemed like at every turn he wanted a picture taken with this or that. My heart just about burst with how adorable he was. The icing on the cake was when we were waiting in line for the _Dinosaur_ ride. Surprisingly dark, the queue line was one of the longest we had encountered. To kill the time Tom kept sneaking behind me and doing a Velociraptor impression. I will admit the first few times he got me to jump but after the fourth time I responded by threatening him I would turn into a T-Rex and gobble him up. He laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach while he bent over. The two of us then proceeded to pretend to be dinosaurs, holding conversations in “dino-tongue” and everything, for the next ten minutes before we got on the ride. I’m fairly certain everyone around us was severely annoyed but we couldn’t care less. 

Usually I don’t love 4-D movies, but I will always make an exception for _It’s Tough to be a Bug!_ under the Tree of Life in the center of the park. Thankfully I knew what to expect and what to avoid. I couldn’t help but relish the moment a little when everyone experienced the “bee sting” towards the end. The group as a whole left the theatre refreshed and excited. After, we manage to squeak in Camp Minnie-Mickey before the daily parade. Since the park closes early Tom had planned for us all to spend the evening at Downtown Disney.

Tom and I travel back to our suite; everyone wanted to freshen up before we head off to Cirque du Soleil _La Nouba_. We sit quietly in the car again as Tom’s hand rested pleasantly on mine. There is no rush as we make our way, even wandering through a few shops. Garry gives a polite wave as we walk past and we both wave back. As I stand next to Tom in the lift I have the overwhelming urge to look up. Tom’s gaze meets mine and he flashes a mischievous grin. He leads as we exit, walking to his room to change. I do the same and travel to my own. While I slip into a slinky dress I don’t hear the door crack open behind me. The zipper is just past halfway when I feel Tom’s hand of my back. Stopping the advancement of my zipper he whirls me around to face him. Our lips meet in a flurry of passion. Tom’s slender fingers trace their way up my hem, teasing the opening of my crotchless panties.

“Oooo you wicked little minx, you…” He snickers in delight, “So bloody wet! And what exactly where you planning for these?”

As the words finish leaving his mouth his index finger gives my clit a swift brush. The breath from my lungs is forced out, and my intake of air is heavily delayed. I steady myself using the edge of the bed.

“I had hoped you would discover my hidden surprise. Drive you crazed with lust for a bit perhaps?”

“Well it seems as though I’ve found my surprise a bit early then doesn’t it?”

Wasting no time he thrusts two fingers into me. A cry of pain and pleasure pours from my lips. I was wet enough, but without any warning two fingers was a bit much.

“We…we can’t…no time…”

“My love, for you there is always time. But if you say no I will stop.”

“No…”

My breathing is struggled; only one word is able to escape. Tom instantly pulls his hand away. As he does I grab it, forcing his fingers to my mouth. His eyes practically roll into the back of his head as I clean my liquids off with my tongue. A velvety moan is forced from him as I finish. Biting my lip in pleasure I release his hand.

“I would love nothing more than for you to take me, right here, just as you please, but we can’t. Everyone will be waiting at the box office.”

“Then darling we will have to save this for later, though I admit it will be tough knowing you are so easily…shall I say accessible.”

“I believe my plan has been successful then. Uh, do you think you could help me finish zipping? I’ll look absurd if I try to do it!”

“As much as I would love to watch you attempt it, or just rip that dress right off of you, I suppose I could be a proper gentleman and help! Ehehehe!”

Tom does as he says and aides me in getting dressed. His casual suit was fitted and dapper as ever. Dressed and ready for the evening we make our way to a small limo at the front gate. When we pass the front desk we catch Garry eating his dinner. Embarrassed, he apologizes with a mouthful of food and waves. 


	16. Like the Animals We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limo rides, dinosaurs and circus shows await Jen and Tom.

We never see the limo driver when we get in. The privacy window between us was already up, as per Tom’s request. Once the vehicle started moving so did Tom. He scooted close, body at a slight angle to face me, his left hand rested on my exposed knee.

“You are positively tantalizing, my love. Exquisite in every way…”

As he spoke his mouth moved in, hovering above my neck and up to my ear. His right hand tucks my hair behind my ear to fully expose my flesh. Once his fingers reach the ends of my hair he grasps the back of my neck. Tilting my head back for the best angle, his tongue traces a line down my neck. I shudder as his honeyed voice returns to my ear.

“Shall we see just how drenched I can get you before our arrival?”

Nodding I slide my hand to touch his obvious hard-on. Tom’s hand abruptly shifts from my knee to direct my hand away.

“No darling, I want to play a little game…hands to yourself and I want you to try to stay as quite as you can. I want to watch you squirm.”

The assertiveness in his voice sends a rush of fluid between my thighs. If I didn’t know any better I’d say there would be a visible wet spot on the back of my skirt. I have to sit on my hands to keep them off of him; the desire to tear his clothes off right there was almost overwhelming. A loud gasp is forced from me as his hand shuffles up my dress. He whispers a “shhh” as his hand and mouth make contact at the same time. Tom’s hand between my legs and his mouth upon my neck forces my body to tremble. I bite my lip to avoid vocalizing; it was so hard I could taste the blood. He is aware of my struggle and he laughs against my throat. The vibrations feel incredible as he nibbles. Those hands of his could bring anyone to their knees. The one in my hair tugging at the perfect pressure, the one between my legs tracing my lips every so delicately.  My body ached for more, my walls throbbing. I want to scream but instead resort to biting my right index finger. His teeth graze my earlobe, teasing it ever so slightly. Rapidly breathing, I bit my finger that much harder.

“Your pussy aches for more, doesn’t it? So fucking wet, so ready. I can feel your body pleading…but I want you to tell me how badly you want me. Tell me…”

I emphatically nod while trying not to choke as I swallow. My animalistic needs almost take over. Meekly I am able to answer him.

“I can’t take the teasing anymore, please!  Tom! I want you so fucking bad I could scream…please!”

His hand pushes my thighs apart farther, giving him better access. I also scoot forward a bit, practically falling off the seat. Finally his fingers thrust into my eager cunt. He lets out a low moan as he finds a rhythm. My body arches and bucks with each plunge. I bite my finger harder and harder, trying my best not to shriek out in pleasure. Tom’s free hand tugs my hair so my face meets his. Our mouths consume each other; my whimpers flow into his kiss. Those outstanding fingers of his find that spot deep inside, stroking it over and over. His thumb occasionally circling my clit. He pulls away from my mouth to watch my face as he fingers me. I can feel the orgasm build and build until I finally release. My hand covers my mouth to muffle my cries.

“I must admit, I think I am very much a fan of those crotchless panties of yours. Something about them feels even more tempting than none at all…”

I am still winded and recuperating, but I can’t help but giggle.

“Then I’m really glad I brought them by accident!”

As his hand leaves my lap I can see my fluids practically dripping down his fingers. I flick Tom a devilish eyebrow, imploring him to let me clean them off. Without haste he offers his fingers to my mouth. Carefully my lips wrap around each finger, my tongue roaming while I suck. His cock was still hard and straining against his dress pants.

“Mmhm, perhaps I should take care of that for you?”

I glide off the couch onto the limo floor, but as I begin to unzip his pants Tom objects.

“I’m sorry, darling, but I will have to wait. We are nearly to the parking lot and though I do not doubt your ability to bring me quickly it is not a risk I am willing to take.”

He pulls me up to cuddle beside him, gently kissing the back of my hand while he holds it.

“But you are so hard, there’s no way you can just walk out there like that…I mean…”

“Ehehehe no worries, I’ve got enough time for a little trick for this…most men do out of necessity. Besides I started this.”

Objecting that I had started it, being that I did wear crotchless panties, wasn’t going to do me any good. I hadn’t realized I had been making a slight pouty face until Tom laughed.

“Pouting? Really? I hadn’t expected that reaction.”

“Sorry I didn’t realize I had been…it just doesn’t seem fair. I mean that was…that was…”

The words to describe what had just happened were ungraspable, so I am forced to forcefully exhale.

“Ehehe…I’m quite aware you enjoyed yourself and that is more than enough for me!”

We stopped and exited the limo soon after. I couldn’t tell if the ride had been shorter or longer than expected, my mind was still a fluttering mess. Tom once again exits first and offers his hand as I exit. I’m not sure what his secret was but he had managed to make his raging erection well hidden. I would have to ask him about it later; the curiosity was just too much. Tom thanked and tipped the driver and we made our way to the theatre.

As we walked I could feel an uncomfortable damp spot on the back of my skirt.

“Baby, I’m afraid you may have made me leak through my dress! I’m going to have to sit in my own wet spot all night!”

He slows his pace to trail behind me and use the excuse to blatantly check out my ass. Suddenly and briefly his hand swipes the suspected area.

“I do not see anything from the outside, love. Nor do I feel anything…though that was great incentive to touch you.”

We both laugh and continue walking. Even though I would be uncomfortable part of the night, I regretted nothing. Tom held my hand in public almost constantly now and we approached everyone waiting at the box office.

My family was impossibly excited about the limo Tom had pick them up. The women were especially grateful to Tom. Our seats were unbelievably close and the show was equally as amazing. Everyone is ecstatic as we leave the performance. Tom has kept dinner a secret, so we are all forced to follow his lead. To my surprise of all of the restaurants he could have chosen from the one we were eating at was _T-Rex_. His intention was he wanted everyone to have fun and found the slightly fancier restaurants stuffy and boring. The atmosphere was indeed exciting and the décor was entertaining. Every now and then a fake meteor shower would occur and send all the animatronic dinosaurs into a frenzy. Drinks were abundant around the table, so were the laughs and stories. Before we were set to leave Tom leaned in to speak in my ear.

“Can you come with me, my love? I have a surprise for you!”

A wide grin began across my face. Tom’s surprises never disappoint. I excuse us from the table. My brother joked about everyone ditching us before we get back, but my cousin slaps his arm for me. Near the entrance is a shop containing a Build-a-Dino store run by Build-a-Bear. As Tom leads me in we walk towards the display wall.

“I want you to choose whichever Dinosaur is your favorite, and we’ll stuff it together…Garry suggested this. Said his wife loved it!”

Unable to decide how to respond to that comment I resolve to decide on a dinosaur. Part of me wanted to choose the Velociraptor after earlier today, but my favorite was the Triceratops.

“That one!”

I point like a child in a candy store, but I didn’t care. Tom picks one out from the bin and we head to the stuffing machine. The operator greets us with a polite smile.

“Oh what an adorable couple! Would you both like to help stuff this?”

Before I can object to the “couple” remark, yet again, Tom answers.

“We would love to! You first darling…”

We take turns using the pedal, the last time the operators hand slips and stuffing flies everywhere. Tom, being Tom, apologizes but the operator and I both laugh it off. She has us both pick a heart and do the “special steps” before the hearts are placed in the stuffed animal. Tom does each step without hesitation or embarrassment. Once she sews the dino up we take it to the register. Tom carries the box as we leave.  

“Thanks for doing this, it was really cute.”

“What’s its name?”

“Uh, I dunno…I think it’s a boy though. Maybe Trikey?”

Laughing we arrive back at the dinner table while everyone is getting set to go.

“What’s in the boooox?”

My brother shouts emulating Brad Pitt in  _Se7en_. Before I can answer Tom gives his best Loki-esque cackle, tossing the box at him. Hilariously my brother opens the box and pretends to overreact, pulling the Triceratops out and fake crying over it.

After leaving the restaurant the group partially splits up and explores the myriad of shops downtown. The time passes, and before we know it has gotten very late. We all say our goodbyes as another limo picks my family up. My aunt was so excited she lunged at Tom for a hug. He happily hugged back and they were on their way.


	17. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (or an Orgasm for an Orgasm)

The privacy glass was not up in the limo as we got in this time. I was planning to return the favor for earlier. I lean in and whisper to Tom once we get settled.

“Do you think we could have a little privacy again, my dear? I’d love a little dessert, if you know what I mean…”

My hand trails along his trousers, but again Tom stops me.

“You are quite the temptress, my love! But if we do this now I cannot guaranty I will be of much other use tonight. ”

“Are you so sure?”

I pull his hand upwards, my lips meeting his index finger.  My mouth glides over his knuckles while my tongue teases him. His breath leaves his lungs in a strained exhale. Biting his lip in sensual defeat he surrenders.

“How could I ever deny you?”

Tom scoots forward to reach the divider’s button and up our privacy panel went. Before he reached me his pants were already undone and ready to be lowered. In one smooth motion I kneel onto the floor and pull his pants down just far enough to expose his groin. A moan bellows from his chest as I place his firm cock in my hands.

“Same rules apply to you as they did to me. Now hush.”

Before he had too much time to think my mouth dove deep down onto his shaft.  I can hear him wildly gasp for air; his hands grasping at the seat.  Removing my hands and using only my mouth I find a rhythm. Over and over I force him as far down as I can. Tom’s breathing becomes increasingly erratic while he squirms in pleasure. As his body begins to tense I firmly place a thumb at the base, between his shaft and balls. The pressure throws him over the edge and he spills into my mouth. I smile and giggle as I return next to him.

“And we’ve even got time to spare!”

Playfully I wink while licking my lips. Tom again bites his lips before throwing his head back in a laugh.

“Ehehehe what I ever did without you I don’t know, you are an astonishing woman.”

“I don’t know about that.” I blush for the first time in days, “But what I do know is that I am very, VERY wet…”

I run my own fingers over the moisture between my legs. Bringing them to my mouth I gradually lick my juices off. Tom’s reaction is to pull me in forcibly, our tongues prodding in desire. We both pull away as our stop nears. His mouth lingers by my ear.

“Something tells me I’ll be ready for round two in a matter of moments…”

We both chuckle as the limo comes to a stop. As we walk to the suite Tom excuses himself for a moment.

“I need to make a quick phone call. No need to wait for me though, I will catch up shortly!”

He leans in to kiss my cheek and I follow the familiar path “home”.

Garry flashes me a smile as I walk to the lift, I wave back since he is on the phone.

_I wonder if he’s talking to Tom…what has that clever man have planned now?_

It felt like hours I was waiting alone. The gas fireplace in my bedroom was lit and I relaxed on the rug in front. Happily I sipped on a glass of red wine. As I stared into flames the lust I feel becomes overwhelming. Without realizing, my hand slips between my legs. I sit with my back against the bed, my legs spread towards the warmth of the flames. Thoughts of Tom run through my mind as I pleasure myself; my fingers massage my yearning clit. Completely lost in my mind, I jump when Tom interrupts with an ‘ahem’.

“Sorry darling…am I interrupting?”

Mortified, I almost knock over my glass standing up.

“Oh my God…oh God! Sorry I…uh…I-”

“No I am the sorry one. I kept you waiting too long…”

He drops the small bag he was holding and approaches me. His hands clutch my waist as he begins a fiery kiss. Following the line of my back, he unzips me. I’m forced to pull away from his embrace to undress methodically; I had promised him before. As my clothing falls to the floor Tom’s hand traces his mouth in delight.

“All of that black lace, mmhm how is it you know my tastes so well already?”

“We have the same tastes?" I playfully shrug, "I do prefer being bare to lace though…”

“Ooo I’d fancy that as well…but leave the panties, we have fun to have with those yet.”

I turn my back to him, unclasp my bra, and as it falls I taunt Tom with the gradual sight of my exposed breasts.

“Now don’t you keep me waiting again…”

Little by little I unbutton and remove his clothing, my touch lingers as I tease. I stop before I remove his pants and make my way onto the bed. I kneel, leaning forward, and beckon he come closer.

“Join me?”

Tom’s pants hit the floor before I finish speaking. As he approaches, crawling across the covers like a savannah lion, I am driven onto my back. His body pins mine to the bed.

“I hope you are ready, my love, because I plan on putting your claim to the test…'bringing you over-and-over all night' I believe you said? Ehehehe.”

His laugh is threatening and arousing at the same time. I tremble under his touch; his hands investigating my body. Tom’s lips and hands roam in synchronization finding their way ultimately to my tits. Again his tongue, teeth and fingers stimulate my tender nipples. Grinding himself against me a loud moan emits from my lips.

“Do not hold back, little one. I want to hear you cry out for me!”

Incoherent words stream from my lips as he continues. His free hand grasps my ass to shove me against him harder. Bucking against him I feel my first orgasm grow.

“Yes! Yes, come for me!”

I wail out as his body pulls from mine. He grabs the unopened condom from his pants pocket, pulling his boxers off. Meanwhile I writhe on the bed, longing for more. It is not long before Tom obliges me. Using my panties as a handle for one hand, his other cradles the nape of my neck. As he finally penetrates me I yowl out in satisfaction. Tom’s thrusts start off controlled; my hips desperately lunge to meet his and demand more. Our hips in motion find a desirable pattern. He uses my panties to lift my ass at an angle. The shift means his tip bumps my cervix repeatedly. Many women find this painful but after only a few plunges I was again crying out in an orgasm. Tom’s hips slammed against mine.

“Tom! Oh God!”

“I love feeling you come on my cock, my love.” he gives a hard thrust.

Now both hands grasped my panties to lift me up. I feverishly pulled at the covers surrounding me, thrashing on the bed. His mouth enveloped one of my breasts. My breathing was borderline hyperventilation. He picks the perfect time to slow the pace down. Every inch of him was unmistakable as he slides almost all the way out before entering in again. The moans from my mouth are consecutive and never ending. I thought Tom would be annoyed, think it was faked. It was quite the opposite.

“God, you’re so fucking tight! If you keep wailing like that I won’t last much longer…”

“Then…maybe….stop being…so fucking inc-”

The last word of “incredible” never makes it out. His body rubs against my clit at the angle he holds my hips. Tom forces me to throw my head back and scream out.

“Just like that! Just like that! Oh God please don’t stop…don’t!”

My nails drive into his thighs as he gives a final thrust. I can feel my voice hoarse already as I cry out to him. When my orgasm ends, Tom finally lets go. I convulse against him at the sensation as he collapsed on top of me.  Spots appear in my sight as I try to catch my breath. To my relief they begin to dissipate.

“I think you may have just fucked the sight out of me…”

“Ehehehe, then I have done my job well!”

He is able to roll off and disposes of the used condom. Unable to move myself I remain sprawled out on the sheets.

“Have I taken your ability to move as well?”

Tom curls up next to me across the bed. I laugh and roll over to face him.

“Let’s just say I might be sore tomorrow.”

Before he can apologize I interrupt him with a kiss.

“I regret nothing…you are seriously thee best…I…God that was just…”

He laughs before leaving the bed again. Picking up the small bag he brought in he leaves the room.

“Wait, what have you got in there that I had to wait for you?”

“Ehehe, that is a surprise for later now…”

Managing to pull myself up to walk, I hobble to the bathroom. I notice the time on the clock as I walk past. _Over an hour and 45 minutes since he got back to the room?_ Tom waits for me to return to bed before turning the fireplace off.

“That was a delightful touch, my love…I must keep note of that for the future.”

Snuggling under the jumbled covers I fight off sleep as long as I can. I could lay in his arms forever, his hand running through my hair. As I finally fall asleep I am aware that neither of us turned the TV on; I can’t help but smile. 


	18. Early Morning Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom awakens with a fiery passion.

The bed shifts a bit, causing me to lazily open my eyes. I expect it to be Tom leaving for a morning run. _3:16 am_. Groggy, I simply decide to close my eyes and resume sleeping. Face snuggled into my pillow; I lay on my stomach with my legs sprawled out. Instead of rolling off his side I feel Tom cross onto my side. _Is he sleepwalking?_ His knees settle in-between my legs; his hands find their way onto my hips. Leaning forward, his silken voice penetrates my slumber.

“My body is yearning for you, my love. I need to feel your tight cunt around my…”

Unable to finish his sentence, he lets out a deep breath while his finger traces my awakening opening. I buck into his hand.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

His lips linger on my neck as he returns up-right. Without warning he clutches my hips and savagely yanks my ass upwards; his stiff cock readily sliding in. Tom used such force my head almost hit the headboard. I let out a rough yet pleasured screech. 

“I had warned you I can be rough…”

His hands dug in deeper as he continued to plow into me. I knew if I had asked him to let up he would, but that was the last thing I wanted. As he drove in over and over I threw my hips back to meet his, intensifying the power behind each thrust. I clutched the pillow desperately as I cried out with my first orgasm. He slowed his rhythm while his hips moved in a circular motion. Tom's face held a devious grin; his voice was gravelly and deep.

“More?”

“Fuck yes!” I roar as my hips thrust back once more.

“Have it your way, my love…”

Letting out a full bellied laugh Tom’s pace feverishly increases. I’m sure there will be bruises from his fingertips but I relish the feeling. I do not feel him move in before his teeth sink into the back of my shoulder. While nibbling and sucking on my shoulders and neck a hand grasps for my tits. Fingertips twist and tug at my nipples and flesh. His hands clenching my body, giving me shivers; I convulse with another orgasm.

“How about another?” his voice came out more aggressively than before.

Overcome with pleasure I am unable to answer. Tom ferociously drives himself deeper.

“Answer me…”

“Y-yes!”

“Since you hesitated you may not come until I permit it. Understand?”

Again I have to fight to answer.

“Do not make me ask again.”

“Y-yes! YES!”

His hand migrates from my breast to the nape of my neck. Wrapping my hair around his fingers he yanks my head back. Feeling him have absolute power over me was outstanding. The sounds filling the room were primal. Smacking of flesh to flesh, splattering of the moisture between my thighs, rustling of covers, moans, and growls. I was so lost in the moment I forgot about my promise to Tom and another orgasm fired across my body.

“You’ve been very naughty, little one…and naughty girls need to be punished.”

“I have been naughty…Spank me! Please, spank me!”

My ass was stinging with each cautious slap; each spank brining me closer to the edge.

“More, More! Oh God don’t stop! Don’t st-”

“Not just yet.”

Unable to beg I resided to holler into my pillow in frustration. His cock slide across that spot deep inside with such fervor I had to heavily concentrate to keep the orgasm back. Before long it had become almost impossible.

“Please, Tom! Please! I can’t! I-“ The words are a pleading scream.

It is a few moments before Tom graces me with an answer. Using the hand in my hair he tosses my head to the side, fully exposing my ear.

“You may come when I do. I want us to climax together…”

The sudden tenderness of his words had me taken aback. That tenderness was not met by his actions. His tongue traced the edge on my ear before biting down on my lobe. Kisses and nibbles trailed down my neck. Whispering into my ear Tom’s voice is weak.

“Jen, I’m…I-“

Finally I release. Our bodies convulse in sync. My body shudders so hard against his that I lose the ability to breathe. I don’t even feel his teeth break the skin on my shoulder. Tom collapses on top on me; we lay quiet for a while. Finally he breaks the silence.

“I was not too rough was I, my love?”

I shake my head and chuckle.

“I didn’t ask you to stop did I?”

“No but…” He is soft and gentle while caressing the bite mark he has left. “I’m afraid I have hurt you sweetheart…so many marks and bruises.”

“I’m sure I will be feeling it soon, but I do not regret it…” I pause and take a deep breath. “And don’t you dare furrow your brow! Don’t lie, I know you are!”

We both share a deep laugh; Tom rolls off to his side and grabs some tissues.

“You know me too well, my love.”

As we clean up our sex mess it dawns on me he did not use a condom. I am slightly horrified even though I am on birth control for regularity.

“Tom…” His warm eyes flick up to mine giving me full attention. “Tom, you didn’t…we didn’t…I mean I do have birth control, it’s just…”

“Oh I am so sorry my love. I beg your forgiveness! I did not think about…I just got so lost in the moment I-”

His face looks pained; tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s ok baby, really it is. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. I don’t know if we should let it happen again anytime soon but it's okay…”

He snuggles up to me under the covers. Resting his face on my naked bosom he curls around my body. My hand strokes his tendrils and I place a kiss on top of his head.

“There are no words for the moments I’ve had with you, especially the intimate ones. Never have I been able to be myself so freely…” he raises his eyes without moving his head; his forehead crinkling adorably, “Basically...that was remarkable, my love…”

I could have stayed like that forever; his body enveloping mine felt like a cocoon of comfort. It was odd to have him be so vulnerable after such a tempestuous encounter. However I felt my energy level easily meeting his. I could tell my body was becoming increasingly sore as I blissfully fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! We got a new puppy and I've been a bit busy :)


	19. Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day five, and time for the last park of the trip.

To my surprise I not only wake up before Tom, but I also manage to wiggle my way out of the bed without waking him. Feeling less than fresh I make my way into the shower. I hoped that the running water would not wake him but just in case it did I left the door unlocked. Bruises were visible in various areas on my body; the water stung as it flowed over my back. Regretting not soaking in the tub, I finish up and dry off.

My phone reads only 7:30 am. Tom’s early bird style must be rubbing off for me to have gotten up on my own so early. We were supposed to have breakfast together at eight; even so I don’t have the heart to wake Tom up and finish my morning routine. After blow-drying my hair I make my way back to the bedroom to check on him. When I carefully open the door I see that Tom is still peacefully wrapped in the covers. Although I would let him stay like that all morning I had a feeling he wouldn’t be very happy with himself if we missed his surprise breakfast. As softly as I can I crawl back onto the bed and cuddle up to the sleeping Tom. My head rested on his chest while I caressed his exposed abdomen. Tom inhales deeply as he is stirred from his slumber. Without haste his arms wrapped around me, his face snuggling into my freshly washed hair. He never bothers to open his eyes.

“Mmhm, what a lovely and familiar scent. That must be you my love, my rose…”

“So you like the scent of my shampoo then? Haha,” I raise my head to kiss his cheek, “Good morning sleepyhead!”

Tom stretches and yawns before curling back up into me.

“Good morning sunshine! I could just bury myself in your scent for all time. Your hair, your perfume, your clean clothes, the way it all melds on you…”

There is a sudden sense of panic in his voice. It is a good thing I decided to wake him up I guess.

“I haven’t over slept have I? For you to be up and showered it must be…”

Calmly I sit up kissing his forehead and stroking his cheek.

“Relax babe! It's barely after 7:30 am yet. Though I am surprised you’ve slept this long.”

“Brilliant! Ehehe I guess you just wore me out! Come here…”

While we were both sitting up on the bed, he pulls me into him. His body gingerly wrapping around mine and his hands stroking my hair. I could feel him smiling against my forehead as he cradled me. Taken a back I wanted to question what this was for but I couldn’t. This felt so warm and so right. My body relaxed into his. It didn’t matter why; I was going to just simply enjoy this. He breaks the silence first as he pulls back.

“Did you sleep alright, dear? That’s not why you are up so early is it?”

“I’m actually not sure why I am up so early…”

His concerned face begs for an answer.

“I didn’t need the TV to fall asleep last night,” I excitedly tell Tom, “I don’t remember the last time that happened!”

Satisfied with my response his face relaxes.

“My turn to shower now, or we’ll be late! We could have really saved time showering together...”

“Funny you should say that. I left the door unlocked if you had wanted to join me.”

“Well damn, I should have woken up earlier!”

Tom leaves the room with a chuckle and a smile. If we weren’t in such a rush for breakfast I might have showered again.

Once he was ready we made our way to the park entrance. Garry was again at his post, happily greeting us for the morning. Tom decided that today he didn’t feel like holding back. I had to ask about five times to make sure but he assured me he had talked to Luke and everything was going to be fine. So we walked happily hand in hand to the docks by the Magic Kingdom entrance.

“Care for a boat ride today, Milady?”

He gave a slight bow as his finished his sentence. I’m not a huge fan of open water but I was too curious about where we were headed.

“Lead the way, Milord!”

A small boat with room for only about 15 people is already running. The “captain” welcomes us aboard and we start on our voyage across the lake.

“So where are we going?”

“I have a special table for us at the Grand Floridian; you are going to love it!”

The excitement in his voice is youthful. I understand why once we arrive at the resort. We are escorted from the front desk at 1900 Park Fare to a room down the hall. Before we enter Tom whispers into my ear.

“Are you a fan of Lewis Carroll?”

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

“Delightful! Growing up my mother would read _Alice in Wonderland_ endlessly to my sisters and I. Needless to say it holds a special place in my heart.”

The room we enter contains only a slightly oversized table and mismatched chairs. Scanning the room more I notice the walls are painted to resemble a whimsical forest. _Is that the Cheshire Cat on a branch?_ I start to get a hold on what is going on. Tom pulls out a chair for me and he takes the seat next to it. Next to him is the head of the table.

“I hope you don’t mind if we have a few guests?”

Before I can answer a Mad Hatter and March Hare character actors loudly enter from the back door. The Mad Hatter abruptly stops.

“And whhhhhho are you strange fellows at my table? I wasn’t expecting guests!”

Tom knew what to say immediately; I wonder if he was told what to say.

“Why we are your breakfast guests! Don’t you remember that dear Alice sent us?”

“Oooohooohoo well silly me! Shall we start with tea?”

The March Hare chucks the tea pot at the Mad Hatter, who catches it without looking. _This is going to be verrry interesting._

The Mad Hatter takes the seat at the head of the table next to Tom; the March Hare sits across from us. They asked us questions about how we knew Alice and our travels in “Wonderland”. I felt like I really was in the book or even the movies. The actors really knew what they were doing. At one point breakfast broke out into a food fight that was then broken up by Alice herself. She finished off the meal with us sitting at the opposite end of the table as the Mad Hatter. Once the festivities concluded we said our goofy goodbyes and made our way to the resort lobby.

“How on earth did you arrange that?!”

Tom chuckled with victory.

“You can thank Garry again for that one, my love! Apparently they will on special occasion have birthday, or I suppose un-birthday, parties in there for very fortunate children and groups.”

“That was one of the best experiences I have ever had. Is that what being in a movie is like? I seriously felt like I was really in Wonderland…”

“I’ve never really thought about acting in film like that before, it’s different when you are the one acting I suppose. Are you ready to meet up with everyone? We have a town car waiting for us when you are.”

With that I took his hand and we made our way to the car parked up front.

I felt like a child again as I explained our experience to my eagerly awaiting family. Tom kindly pulled a chunk of waffle out of my hair while I told the story. Everyone laughed and wished they could have seen it. We all make our way down the entrance of Hollywood Studios straight to the sorcerer’s hat. Once everyone got pictures out of the way the group split up. Half of us went one direction the rest went the other. Many of the older members wanted to focus more on the exhibits and the rest of us were looking more for the adventure rides.

Being that it was so early on we were easily able to get on _Toy Story_ Midway Mania. The first time around I kicked Tom’s butt so he's actually adamant we use our privileges and take a second ride right away. To his dismay I was able to beat him easily the second time as well. It was all in good fun and fun it definitely was. Next were the studio back lot tour and some very fun pictures in the _Honey I Shrunk the Kids_ play area. My favorite was a photo of Tom pretending to have his hand stuck up the giant dog nose. It amazes me how someone so posh and refined could also have such a goofy side. After _The Muppets_ 4-D movie we were supposed to watch the _Indiana Jones_ Epic Stunt Spectacular but there was a sudden thunderstorm. Tom was practically sulking as we waiting in line for _Star_ Tours instead. All he could talk about before was seeing that _Indiana Jones_ show. I couldn’t bear to see him so upset so I assured him that freak storms like this were normal in the summer and it would pass soon. That seemed to help a bit but he was still slightly sullen. It was time to break out the big guns.

“Very sad are you? Needing to cheer up a bit? Yes?” I speak in a Yoda-esque voice. “Happy you should be. Smile you will. Have fun I say. Do as I say you will, hmmm?”

At that point he was laughing so hard he was doubled over on the queue railing. Once he was able to regain his composure his hand grasped my face and he placed a single, gentle kiss on my lips. Out of habit I quickly pulled back and expected an upset reaction. Tom instead quietly held my hand, caressing it with his thumb. I leaned in, placing my head against his shoulder. We walk in unison like this until the end of the queue line.

I was right in my weather predictions and by the time we got out the rain had stopped.  Tom practically skipped over to the _Indiana Jones_ show. While we watched the next performance Tom’s face held the expression of that of bewilderment. Our group had a quick late lunch afterwards at the Sci-fi Café. We shared a table that resembled a classic car at a drive-in and an old alien movie was shown on a large screen. It was finally time for the most extreme rides of the day, _The Twilight Zone_ Tower of Terror and the Aerosmith’s Rockin’ Roller Coaster. The coaster was first. Admittedly I’ve never been a huge roller coaster fan but something about this one seemed exciting. A passenger ahead of us forgot to take his sunglasses off before the ride started and once the coaster shot out of the gate the glasses flew back almost hitting us in the face. That turned out to be the most terrifying part of the ride. After the rocking’ roller coaster we were all extra excited to get aboard the Tower of Terror. While waiting in the queue Tom and I swap stories of our favorite _Twilight Zone_ episodes. Tom allowed me to grip his hand before the drop, which was a mistake for him. I grabbed so hard while I screamed I thought I had seriously injured him. I apologized once the ride concluded but he assured me it was fine. He laughed at the photo the ride took and bought all of us that actually rode, even strangers, a copy.

The groups met back up to conclude the day. Everyone wanted to be together to see the _Beauty and the Beast_ stage show. Following that up with a little shopping and a few of other features the park offers. Before we saw Fantasmic, Tom wanted one last shot to beat me at the _Toy Story_ Midway Mania so who ever didn’t want to join us saved us all a place for the show. We were all able to skip ahead and the wait was minimal. Once on the ride Tom leaned into my ear.

“I have a strategy so I will definitely win this time! Ehehehe!”

“Oh yea? I’m not so sure about tha-“

Meeting my verbal challenge Tom’s tongue toyed with my ear lobe and neck. Before the ride could start I was already flustered and unfocused. _This may work for him._ The cart began lurching towards the first game, targets. Tom’s lips hovered next to my ear the entire game.

“Oh, the things I’ll do to you tonight little one…shall I explain it to you in explicate detail?”

I nod my head in agreement.

“In that case…I’ll start with you, fully clothed, on the bed. My body pinning yours down I will taunt you with my every touch and kiss until your precious parts can take no more. Once you are finally begging endlessly for my bare touch will I finally bend to your will and undress you. But it won’t stop there…oh no my love, it gets better…”

He had effectively kept me from scoring almost no points; time for the second game.

“Again I will secure you onto the bed, but this time totally nude. Our flesh touching flesh; your hands unable to touch what you yearn for so badly. Once your hands are tied to the bed frame I will drown you in kisses from head-to-toe. Always careful not to get too close. Too close to where you are burning with lust. When you once again cry out my name, begging for more, my tongue will find its way to that throbbing clit of yours. Flicking and sucking you over and over until you have to fight to breathe…”

Again I was too distracted to score much of anything; third and final game.

“Once I have brought you over and over, once my mouth can no longer fulfill you, I will tease your opening with my dripping tip. Without warning I will thrust myself into your deepest parts. That hidden spot you ache to be touched, bringing you almost instantly. My hips will smack into yours, my chest rocking on top of yours, my mouth firmly planted upon those delicious lips. When you cry out my name over and over I will fuck you into oblivion.  My h-“

I catch myself moaning and abruptly stop. Tom could see the shock on my face. He laughed as he relished in his victory over the game and my now soaked nether regions.

“I…you…that voice...dammit!“

The words I try to find will not leave my mouth. Tom’s divine voice has left me trembling and disoriented. My moist panties and I end up quietly following Tom while we join the group for Fantasmic.


	20. Like a Day at the Rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has her way with Tom, and wins the war.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm soooo sorry there was such a long break in writing again! Things got crazy busy but I promise to try to update this more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a .gif I saw on tumblr of Tom biting his lip that basicallly inspired this whole chapter. I've linked it within; enjoy the ovary exploding. (it also shows his trademark eyebrow furrow)

Tom may have won the battle, but he hadn’t won the war. I spent the walk plotting my “revenge”. Now I just needed to execute it.

The members of the group that were supposed to be saving everyone a spot at the front decided to all go and get a meal instead. By the time everyone returned the only place available to sit was at the very back. A fight between my family started about who screwed up and so on. I quickly settled the situation by ensuring everyone the show would be just as good from the back and this way no one would get wet. To my joy our new seating also allowed me assurance that my plan would be successful. As Tom and I chose our seats in the very back row he whispered into my ear.

“I’m very proud of how you handled that situation, darling.”

“Well this does help me out too you know.”

His face was puzzled and intrigued. I shoot him a suggestive grin.

“Just you wait and see.”

Before he could question further the outdoor lights dimmed and the spectacular began. I took a few minutes to enjoy the show at first, letting his anticipation grow. Before long he was getting restless beside me. When I pulled my hand from his I could feel his body tense up.

“Relax…”

A deep sigh and Tom untensed a bit. My fingers began tracing the nape of his neck ever so gingerly. As my hand found his soft curls his eyes closed in bliss. I was careful, deliberate and most of all light with my touch. His hair wrapping and unwrapping around my index finger; there was nothing overtly sexual about my touch, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t driving him wild. I pulled away ever so slightly and Tom’s hand reached out for the hand still on my lap. He grasped me tightly as if to say “don’t stop”. I continued happily playing with his hair; his eyes met mine burning with lust. Before I could say anything he firmly planted his lips against mine. We got lost in the moment as our mouths parted and desire gave way. My brother snickering next to me brought me back to reality.

He whispered, “Jesus, why don’t you two get a room? Oh wait you already have one…”

I turned in horror to smack his arm as he laughed.

“Dear God please do not ruin this for me! I promise to behave if you promise not to say anything.”

My brother nodded in agreement, still chuckling.

As I turn back to Tom I would love nothing more than to continue snogging with him. Still tousling his hair I lean in, pretending to whisper. Instead my tongue traces down the edge on his ear before I nibble on his ear lobe. A purr comes from Tom as I kiss his neck right below his ear.

“As badly as I wish to misbehave right now I don’t think that’s really an option.” My free hand grazes across the erection straining against his pants. “I hope you’ve got the reins, because I am going to ride you cowboy…”

Tom’s face is one of amazement. Quickly he began to giggle uncontrollably.

“I see that two can play this game, love. Touché.”

“To be fair I used fewer words on you and you gave in…therefore I believe I win?”

He leans in, a hand planted on top of my thigh and the other against my back.

“And what is it you win? Hmm? Perhaps my lips investigating those supple breasts of yours? Or perhaps my tongue to clean up that wet mess between your legs right now?”

I should have known better than to battle a silver-tongued sex god. Blood rushes below as I fight off a moan. Biting my lip, I pout. Tom had once again gotten me all riled up.  He was quite chuffed with himself and his faced showed it. The show could not end fast enough.

We didn’t even wait until exiting the show before saying goodbye to my family. They were a bit upset considering they were leaving the next afternoon but Tom assured them I would be able to send them off at the airport.

“It’s not like I‘m going to be home a day after you or anything…”

“You and your father with your damn sarcasm! We hardly get to see you even back home, plus now…”

My mom paused awkwardly and my family gave her a shut-up look.

Tom and I both behaved ourselves in the car, neither of us wanting to start another sexy word battle with the other. It was still fairly early in the night compared to when we usually arrive back; Garry was almost alarmed when we entered. Giving us a knowing glance he waved as we waited for the lift. When the doors open Tom gestures for me to enter.

“After you Milady!”

“Why thank you Milord!”

As I walk past he full on spanks my arse.

Garry shook his head while laughing quietly to himself.

I couldn’t help but laugh as well as the lift ascended. Tom was giddy and unable to stand still. When the doors finally opened he bolted into his room; I assumed it was for protection. Casually I make my way to the bathroom. When I exit I can hear Tom is whistling from my bedroom. He is lying on his side facing the door, his head propped up by his arm.

“Remember that bag from the other night?”

I nod, “Of course, you said it was a surprise.”

“Now you can always say no if you aren’t comfortable…”

Walking towards the bed I see what he has carefully laid out in front of him. A skimpy black-laced sheer babydoll looks harsh against the white covers.

“Mmhm black and lacey, our favorite…” I crawl across the bed towards Tom.

“So you like it then? I just thought tha-“

“Shhh. I don’t like it as much as you will.”

I slink out of the room, lingerie in hand, only turning to give him a wink before I exited. Tom [bit](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5d2ea85569ba5eb1c1c4d6fb690d0a21/tumblr_mk2tifuZXZ1rqiulxo1_500.gif) his lip before letting out an exasperated “fuck”. In no time at all I was out of my cumbersome clothes and into the ultra-sexy ensemble. Although it was nothing particularly intricate or dazzling it was well made and flattering. I softly knock before re-entering. Tom has also gotten fully undressed and is sprawled out on his back, erection standing at full mast. He lifts himself up on his arms only enough to watch me walk towards him. I stop at the end of the bed.

“My god, I-“

“I must say, baby, you have got impeccable taste.”

“I’d say so, considering the stunning woman gracing me with her presence right now…”

“Huh? Where?” I playfully mock as I look around the room.

Tom lunges forward, yanking me onto the bed with him. All the while he tickles my sides.

“Don’t be such a silly girl! You know damn well I meant you!”

Giggling uncontrollably from the tickling I answer, “I know, I know! It just sounds surreal coming from you. I nev-“

He abruptly stopped tickling. Cupping my face he begins to kiss me. I could feel the pain on his face before he pulled away.

“I’m sorry to have upset you, I just…”

“Let me show you how beautiful you really are, my love.”

We both sat on the edge of the bed, facing each other. Tom wrapped an arm around my back to pull me into him. His other hand brushed my hair out of my face before he clasped my jaw pulling my mouth to his. The kiss built slowly but passionately. When just lips were no longer enough his tongue traced my bottom lip and our tongues found one another. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed; it seemed like forever. Without breaking away I move to straddle him, my knees on either side of his hips. Since we were still both sitting up this put my head slightly higher than his. He pulled away, a hand caressing my breast. His mouth moved painfully slow on its way to my chest. My body rocked against his cock in pleading, but his pace never quickened. Tenderly he explored each breast. Hands, lips and tongue fused into one as I lost all focus. Tom could tell I was on the edge; he began to roll his thumb across my clit. Before I could even comprehend what I was feeling the first orgasm crashed into me. Panting I decide it’s time I take control.

“Lean back.”

The words sound almost like an order but Tom does what I ask.

Once we scoot to a comfortable spot on the bed I straddle him again. I use my hand to grasp his cock, guiding it to my ready opening. Just the tip enters as I pull my hand away. Tom gasps as I tease him going no further than the tip. It took everything I had not to glide down the full length of him, but his writhing made it worth it. I half expected him to raise his hips and do the job himself; I think he got the idea of what I wanted.

The desire became too much as I finally welcomed him deep within. Throwing my head back I cry out. Tom’s voice joins mine as I bring him almost all the way back out to the tip. Again I thrust down, and again I bring him almost back out. As this continues his hands clench my ass desperate for a quicker pace. Instead, once I have enveloped him again, I grind against him. He was so deep and having my clit teased against him flooded me with another intense orgasm.  

“If you come again like that I’m done for, love.”

“Is that a promise?”

I don’t let him answer. Bouncing up and down I gyrate my hips in a circular motion. The sudden change brings a chorus of moans from Tom. He offers my mouth his thumb which I happily suck. When he pulls the drenched thumb away it quickly finds its way to my exposed clit. After only a few rubs I can feel I am close.

“Tom, if you don’t stop I’m goi-“

“I know.”

Hearing the sure tone of his voice sent me flying over the edge. My entire body convulsed against his as my liquids pooled across his groin. Before I had totally finished I could feel Tom finally release; I had one last small orgasm along with his. After Tom's last grunt my body collapsed against him. His arms cradled my head, nuzzled into his neck. Sticky with sweat we happily laid like this until I could move again. It took him a bit longer to recover so I helped clean him up, with my mouth. Every time I flicked his frenulum he got squirrely; the more he did this the more I licked. When I deemed him sufficiently clean I curled up next to him on the bed.

“Oh hell, the sex would have been plenty. No need to lavish me with your mouth too!”

I make my grumpy face and give him an upset look.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry I forget you actually like using your mouth…”

“That I do,” I place a single kiss on his neck and smack my lips, “you’re just so tasty!”

“Mmhehehehe darling you are too much. You weren’t kidding about that ride earlier, where you?!”

I shake my head, “Nope. I beat the 8 second mark by a landslide!”

“Ehehe. Admittedly you were so amazing I was too distracted to fully appreciate you in that sultry little get-up. Think you can wear it again?”

Tom’s brows were furrowed in worry. He looked like a child who had misbehaved. I gently cup his face with my hand.

“Awww baby, of course! Anytime you want,” I kiss his forehead.

Both smiling we continue to cuddle. I had almost fallen asleep when Tom shifted to sit up.

He lifted me to the head on the bed, “Let’s get into bed before we both fall asleep down here.”

Once we are both beneath the sheet, Tom moves to spoon me. I was worried how uncomfortable it might be for him but he claimed he didn’t mind. Neither of us even bothered to shut off the nightstand light before falling asleep. 


	21. Save Water, Shower Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Tom have a free morning

Tom’s lips delicately press against my forehead. I can faintly hear his words as the bedroom door creaks.

“Sweet dreams, my love…”

I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming or half-awake. When I hear the lift bell I know I’m awake. The room is dark; the only light coming from the hall. I check my phone to see that it is just after 5 am. Assuming Tom is just going for a run I try to fall back asleep. As I roll over I can see the beginning sunrise light the colored stained glass window. Smiling to myself I am suddenly aware of the quiet surrounding me. The remote was on the mantle across the room; I fought the idea of having to get out of the warm bed. Once I conceded to my need for the television, and grabbed the remote, the bed was no longer as cozy as before. The lingerie I was still wearing offered little to no warmth. I dig out a pair of sky blue cotton boy-shorts from my luggage but cannot find anything else of comfort. Instead, I snatch a grey V-neck of Tom’s from on top of his crumpled clothes on the floor; I hope he won’t mind. With his slender frame the t-shirt was only slightly large on me, loosely clinging to my every curve. Tom’s signature smell still drifted from the worn shirt. Once again I wrap myself up in the sea of blankets on the bed. With the morning news quietly on, I was finally warm and Tom’s scent helped keep me from feeling alone.

When I awake again it is impossible to tell how much time had passed. The sun has fully risen and there is no sign of Tom. I assume therefore that it is probably somewhere around 6:30 or 7am; I am shocked when I discover it is almost 8am. My hair was an unruly mess so I threw it up into a messy bun. Searching the suite I find no note or anything from Tom that might explain his prolonged absence. We had nowhere to be today until late into the afternoon so I try not to worry. It had been a number of days since he had had a morning run.

Starving I scavenge the kitchen for something to eat and hopefully something with caffeine. All I find are a half empty bottle of champagne, sugar cubes, milk, cream and stale bread. I use the room’s phone to call down to Garry who is surprised to hear my voice.

“Strange for you to be calling down Miss Nettles, how may I help you?”

“I don’t know where Tom is and I would really like some breakfast, I’m sorry if I’m a bother…”

“Don’t be silly Miss Nettles! Is there anything is particular you would like?”

When the cart arrives I grab my tray and send the lift back down. Garry had really gone above and beyond my few requests. He had sent up multiple packets of three different kinds of tea as well as a teapot. A small canter of orange juice, which I had not requested but was glad to see, and some fresh fruit filled the rest. All I had asked for was caffeinated tea and a bowl of strawberries; apparently Garry wasn’t one to settle for simple.

I began by getting the teapot on the stove and eating my fruit while I waited for the water to heat up. Choosing which tea I wanted to make proved my toughest decision of the day. As the English breakfast blend steeps I pour the extra water in a second mug. Tom may want a cup when he returns, from wherever his is. I am adding my desired milk and sugar when he emerges from the lift, an irresistible smile greeting me. Judging by his attire and sweat I knew he had definitely been running.

“You haven’t been awake and alone this whole time have you darling?”

He moves to stand behind me, his hands guide mine in stirring and his chin rests on my shoulder.

“I had no idea you enjoyed tea. Had I known I would have skipped the coffee!”

“No worries. I’ve only been up for a little while. I do like tea strangely enough, although some days you just need a good cup of Joe. I was beginning to worry you had gotten abducted by aliens, ha! You weren’t running that entire time where you?”

Tom spun me around to face him, pinning my lower half to the cabinets.

“I’m sorry my dear. I hadn’t planned to take so long…there were some personal matters to take care of and I took a short run after. I should have had Garry bring you up a breakfast, you must be famished. Please…”

Pausing mid-sentence a confused look flashed across his face.

“Wait a moment, is that my shirt?"

I shrug while making an innocent face.

"Ehehehe oh Jen, you are too adorable! Well...perhaps I should say unbearably sexy.”

He snuggled into my neck while sliding his arms around my waist tightly. Placing a kiss on my forehead he pulls back and walks towards the phone on the counter.

“What would you like for breakfast, Milady?”

“Oh Tom,” my face is apologetic; “I already called down to Garry. That’s where I got the tea from. I didn’t know when you were going to be back and I was soooo hungry!”

Tom looks saddened after my answer.

“I should have never been away for so long. You depend on me here and I left you stranded, can you please forgive me, my love?”

Hugging him tightly I assure him he has nothing to be sorry for.

“There is no need to apologize darling! You’ve spoiled me here thus far. I am a grown woman who can handle her own; I had no problem calling down to Garry to order my own breakfast. Although he did send up a little more than I asked for…” I let out a little giggle, “Sure every women loves being taken care of but I’m not a damsel in distress you need to worry about all the time. Plus you need 'Tom' time too; you can’t be around 24/7. And you definitely don’t need to wait on me hand and foot. It’s ok I promise.”

He relaxes a bit once I kiss him. Remembering my quickly cooling tea I return to the counter.

“Would you like a cup? I poured the extra water into that mug, but it might be too cold by now…”

“I would love some actually!”

After choosing a packet of Earl Grey and letting it sit he turned his attention back to me.

“I’m continuously surprised by you. You are a strong, independent women who is entirely too understanding and kind. That is a rare find in someone with your beauty; I’m not use to that yet…”

Looking up from my cup while drinking, I flick Tom a confused eyebrow. He quickly changes the subject.

“Good God I need a shower, I’m appalling!”

“I seriously beg to differ, dear. If anything you are almost more alluring all hot and sweaty…but if you’d like I’d be happy to help you clean up.”

I lick my lips after the last swallow. Setting the empty cup in the sink, I pass Tom and walk towards his room. My hand travels across his belly and gives his shirt a slight tug. There was no need to ask twice.

By the time we reached the bathroom Tom had already undressed. I leaned against the counter while he started the water.

“It seems as if I’m a bit over dressed…”

My hand travels from my upper thigh to just under my tits; my fingers dragging the cloth upwards revealing skin. Turning around I slowly begin to lift the shirt while toying with Tom through the mirror. Once I turn back around and drop the shirt he kneels onto the floor in front of me. Maintaining eye contact he tugs my panties down to my knees using only his mouth. He kisses his way up my body until he is standing. I knew if I didn’t head into the shower now, we may never make it into there.

I stood facing the shower head, letting the warm water run over my body; Tom joined behind me. His hands slid  down my body until he reached my hips. Guiding my hips to his he ground against my body and I ground back. Once we had a rhythm a hand of his wraps around to the front, finding my clit. While he rubbed me in sync with the movements of his hips his other hand made its way to my breasts.  My hands clutched the tops of his as our bodies danced in the water. Tom’s erection slid between my thighs, and against my slit. Even though I was begging for him to enter me he refused.

“Please! Oh God, Please! I can’t, I ca-“

“Not until you come for me little one!”

The demand in his voice drove me even wilder. I ground harder and harder against him until I thought we would both bruise. Finally just as I was about the come, Tom shoved himself inside. That was all it took to buckle my knees and give me my first orgasm. I pinned myself up against the wall of the shower to stay standing but it wasn’t long before I could no longer stand.

“My legs…won’t…”

Thankfully I didn’t have to get out the whole sentence because I don’t know if I could. Tom twirled me around and lifted me up by my ass. While clutching under my thighs he shoves me against the shower wall and thrusts deep. Using my arms around his neck I am able to lift my body into the perfect position. That perfect position for me also left my breasts basically in Tom’s face. Without having to use his hands he buried himself into my bosom; each of his moans sending vibrations across my skin. The shower was hot but my skin was covered in goose bumps. Tom’s teeth graze my nipple and it causes me to scream out. We were both so close to the edge. Just then Tom’s teeth dig into my breast. My orgasm was so violent I almost knocked him off his feet and my nails raked across his back. As he was about to cum I leaned forward and grazed his shoulder with my teeth.

“Fuuuuuuuck!”

Tom cums so hard he has to pull a hand off of my ass and brace himself against the wall. I was afraid he would fall or drop me; luckily we slowly collapsed into the shower floor. He propped himself up in the corner and pulled me into his lap. We both laugh as we cuddle under the flowing water.

“Once we can stand again, maybe we should actually get clean…”

“Let’s just hope we don’t run out of hot water. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide who I wanted to say which line at the end, so I left it open for interpretation.


	22. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jen have a day to relax.

Even though it did take a while for us both to recuperate there was plenty of hot water to spare; perks of a hotel suite I suppose. I was the first to regain the ability to stand so I began to wash up. Tom remained seated on the shower floor a bit longer. After soaping up my body I am halfway through lathering my hair when I realize Tom and has been watching me the whole time.

“What?” I ask him coyly while I rinse.

“Hmm?” His eyebrows lazily lift even though I can’t see him.

“You’re watching me wash, are you not?”

“Perhaps I am. Would you rather I not?”

When I open my eyes I see Tom with his head relaxed against the shower wall. A smirk is plastered across his face.  His left arm is propped up on his bent knee; his other leg rests on the floor.  The full view of every inch of his body was awe-inspiring. With his right hand framing his groin, I was made very aware of how aroused he was becoming. Beads of water raced down his skin, leaving trails behind them along their way. As he exhaled I watched the trickles fall from his chest to his navel. It dawned on me that this was the first time I had gotten the chance to really admire him nude. All I could think about was running my tongue across his smooth abs. I hadn’t realized I had been starting until Tom broke the silence.

“Ehehe. Who’s the one staring now sweetheart?”

I playfully bit the tip of my finger; there was no use in denying my lust for him. As he shifts beginning to stand his lean musculature seems fluid under his flawless skin. For the most part he made the motion looks effortless. That was until he was just about upright, slipping a bit and catching himself on the handrail. I tried so hard not to laugh but a little giggle seeped out. Before I can apologize Tom begins to laugh at himself.

“Damn I was trying so hard to be sexy!”

“HA! Like you even have to try!”

“Oh, stop you!” Tom blushes while looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Make me, you impossibly gorgeous man!” I whisper into his ear. The height difference means that I have to stand tip-toed and balance myself with a hand on his shoulder. My index finger runs up and down his happy trail. “I said, make me…Thomas William Hiddleston, a real life Prince Charmin-“

And make me he did. Tom’s lips slammed into mine so hard I slipped; his arms around my waist keeping me from falling. In one swift movement he pins my upper body by my arms beside my head. Growling into my neck he ravishes me. Moans and cries fill the room. Suddenly he stops and drops my arms. Tom stands scratching the back of his head and laughing while I try to catch my breath.

“Wha-…why’d you stop?”

“Ehehe how I adore the effect I have on you…you’re the astonishing one, my love. No need to spoil me with such kind words.”

“Oh you are cruel! You can’t just stop like that!”

“You’re the one who instructed me to ‘make you’ stop…and that was the best way I could think of.”

All I can do is huff and pout; he was right. Tom just laughed harder causing me to laugh in return. He pulls me in for an embrace, kissing the top of my head and lets go.

“Now it’s my turn to soap up, you’re welcome to watch if you’d like.” He sealed it with a wink.

“As much as you know that I would, this steam is really getting to me…plus I’ve got to beautify myself!”

“Hush now love, you know damn well you don’t need anything to be beautiful…”

Placing a hand under my chin he pulls me in for a kiss. I just chuckle as I walk out of the bathroom thinking to myself, _I bet you say that to all the girls._

I don’t waste my time getting ready; minimal make-up and a quick blow dry will do just fine for now. To my surprise Tom is still in the bathroom when I’m done. Not in the mood to watch TV I read the book I started at the airport earlier in the week. Finally after about 10 more minutes Tom enters the bedroom. Wearing only a towel around his waist he easily has my attention.

“You don’t see many people reading for pleasure these days.”

When he runs his hand across his bottom lip and chin I let out a gasp.

“You shaved! That’s what took so long.”

“Yeah, it started as just a trim but I thought what the hell…do you like it ok?”

“Do I like it? Jesus Tom, you could walk out here with pubes glued to your face and I would be ok with it!”

Tom gives a confused laugh.

“Ok that was a bit of an extreme example,” I place my book on the end table, “But you get what I mean.”

“Anything you’d like to do today?”

“I was just thinking a day of lounging would be nice…”

After he walks up and kisses my forehead, he leaves the room again. Tom returns in another cotton t-shirt and pajama pants. By then I had also changed out of my bathrobe and back into my boy-shorts and a cozy tank top. He flops onto the bed next to me. We both lay in the middle on top of the covers, surrounding ourselves in a fluffy cloud-like space. Our bodies blissfully wrapped around each other. For hours we shared more stories with one another and answered questions. Tom shared some hilarious behind the scene antics from sets and embarrassing occurrences. The room fills with laughter and tears of both sadness and joy. One of his favorite things for me to do while we cuddle is play with his hair and massage his scalp. Tom tries to start another tickle fight, but that just allowed me to learn his weak spots. We discover each other’s favorite this and favorite that, childhood memories, hopes for the future, and time flew by. It seemed like we had only been a short time but before we knew it, it was time to say goodbye to my family at the airport. 


	23. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom confesses his desire to continue his romance with Jen.

I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep in the car until I heard Tom’s soft voice in my ear.

“We’re at the airport, my love…” he kissed my cheek.

Taking a deep breath I rub my face and awaken, “Sorry! Didn’t know I was that tired.”

Tom laughed as he offered his hand while I got out of the car. Placing his arm around my shoulder we walked side-by-side into the Orlando airport. Near the check-in counters we were snapped by a few paparazzi; Tom pretended like they weren’t even there. We barely made it to the terminal entrance in time to catch everyone walking to their gate. When we were about halfway down the slight incline to the security check-in Tom stopped.

“Go on ahead with them darling, I’ll wait for you here.” He kissed my forehead and waited off to the side.

I smile and wave as I continue on with my family; that last thing I see is Tom’s happy smiling face. After waiting in line with everyone it was time to say goodbye before they went through security. Hugs went all around as we had our farewells. As I was about to leave the tone got serious.

“Sweet-pea,” my mom started, “we all just wanted to let you know how much we love you. And we are sooooo very happy to see you so happy...Tom makes you so happy. Keep this one around, he treats you like you deserve.”

She, and almost everyone else, was tearing up. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. Once I got it I had to quickly finish up with my family and make my way; I could feel the emotions building. I managed to keep it all together until I was in sight of Tom. He could tell something was wrong and gave a concerned look. Only a few tears fall as I tightly wrap myself around his waist. He hesitated for a second, his arms hovering at my sides, before hugging me back. He was probably just caught off guard and very confused. After letting me hold on for a bit Tom breaks the silence.

“Everything alright, Jen?”

I nod while he pushed me back a bit so he can see my face. Gentle fingers wipe away the remnants of the few tears. Peacefully closing my eyes I smile while he kisses my forehead. Before I can talk we are abruptly interrupted by the small group of paparazzi from earlier. Flashbulbs pop as we rapidly make our get away; we don’t run but walk fast enough to keep them at bay. It felt exciting and adventurous, leaving us both laughing. By the time we finally made it back to our waiting towncar I am breathing heavily.

“Jesus you aren’t even struggling at all…guess I should start running like you!”

“Ehehe if it makes you feel any better we just went from the terminal all the way to the car in under 6 minutes!” He winks.

Once we get rolling and I have caught my breath Tom finally asks.

“So what was going on back there? Someone say something to you?” his eyebrows furrow while he caresses my hand.

“Sort of. My family was just talking about you and how happy I’ve been and…” I have to pause and prepare myself for what I’m going to say next, “They told me that I should ‘keep you around’. I know I go home tomorrow and I’ve been avoiding talking to you about it because I have been so happy.”

“My darling Jen we have so much to discuss! I too was taking my time but I-“

As Tom tries to finish his sentence his phone rings; it’s Luke’s special ringtone. We both become tense as he apologizes before answering the call. With technology nowadays the paparazzi from the airport were probably already posting photos like wildfire. Tom had assured me that he was no big deal and no one would care; judging by his phone call with Luke he was wrong. He never raised his voice but he was obviously upset. From what I can gather from only Tom’s side was that there were photos of us at the airport going around on the internet and speculations were flying. This kind of thing had happened before with speculations but there hadn’t been paparazzi photos. The argument lasted until we were walking down Main Street U.S.A on our way to the suite.

“Forgive me for that long call, love; there were some matters that needed to be handled…”

“How pissed is Luke about the airport?”

Tom chuckled, “Not as mad as you think. We had a talk about something like this this morning.”

The park was loud and we were tired of trying to talk over it; we walked the rest of the way hand-in-hand and silent. Garry wasn’t at his usual post and a different employee greeted us.

“Hello Mr. Hiddleston and Ms. Nettles, Garry has the day off and I will be helping you with whatever you may need.” She stuck out her hand to shake, “Louise.”

We exchanged niceties and then Tom and I got into the lift.

“Have you enjoyed your time with me Jen?”

“You know the answer to that,” I playfully respond.

Tom is serious, “Please, just answer me…”

“Tom, I have never experienced anything in my life like these last few days with you. For the first time in years I am happy, excited, hopeful and fully enjoying my life. Yo-“

“Then I need to confess something to you.”

As the lift opened he led me into the living room. For the first time ever in the suite we sat next to each other on the sofa. My heart is pounding with the expectation of painful news. Angled towards each other Tom held my hands, resting in my lap.

“When I came on this journey with you I never expected to have such a strong connection with you. This trip has been nothing less than magical and I-“ he pauses to take a deep breath before he continues, “I hope that I am not being too forward or overbearing…My dearest Jen as you know I had arranged for your trip home tomorrow, but I also arranged for something else. Should you so choose you may also travel with me. I could never ask you to leave your new job, apartment, or your life back home but should you feel the same way about me that I feel for you…we can make this work either way. I want you in my life.”

I am totally speechless as I absorb what has just been said to me. Even though I had given it all thought already I never really imagined it would happen. Tom gets tense during my pause and pulls his hands away.

“Oh God I’ve gone too far, I’m so sorry plea-“

I grab his hands that are covering his face and look him in the eye.

“Tom I would love nothing more in this world than to be with you and a long-distance relationship just won’t cut it for me,” I flash him a huge smile and he relaxes, “There is just something about when I am around you…I trust you.”

His face lights up as he leans in, our foreheads touching and his hands cradling my face.

“Jen I think I have fallen for you, truly fallen for you. I know that must sound so ridiculous after only a few days but-“

I close the small distance and kiss him forcefully. “No, you aren’t ridiculous at all. You knocked me off my feet after that first night!”

We both laugh a bit before I speak again.

“But seriously, I can feel myself falling in love with you…”

Tom enthusiastically nods, “Ditto.”

The kiss he follows with is intense and impassioned; it was as if he was trying to melt into me. As I begin to grope his groin he pulls away.

“We have all of time to get frisky my dear, what do you say we spend our last night here cuddled in front of that exquisite fireplace in our bedroom and finish off our wine? We can further discuss our plans and such?”

“That sounds lovely actually…”

With that we spent the rest of our night in the glow of the fireplace while wrapped in the comforter we pulled from the bed. Tom gave me all the details about the rest of the year and what his work schedule would be like. He wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I was getting into. I assure him that it is all not only fine but that I am excited to go along with him. We even begin to discuss some adventures we can have in between his shooting schedule. As he became increasingly ecstatic I knew I was making the right choice. According to Tom, Luke has known of Tom’s desire for a relationship with me and is more than willing to handle the PR situation for Tom’s happiness. I had to assure Tom I was fine leaving my job; nothing could beat the chance to travel the world with him. When I declined his offer to move in with him straightaway, he insisted on paying for my rent then while we were traveling so I would always have a place to call my own. Tom even had Luke email the paparazzi photos to him for us to see. The first was of us walking side by side with Tom's arm around me, sunglasses still on and a smile on both our faces. The other three were of Tom embracing me after saying goodbye, kissing me on the forehead and then one of use both full stride making our get away. We were both in full laughter in the last one and looked like the happiest couple on the planet. That was in fact one of the headlines of the gossip articles, "Happiest couple in Hollywood?" After hours of enthused discussion we headed to bed for out early flight and future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed the fic! I'm not thrilled with the ending but I was struggling with where to leave it off. Please feel free to leave any comments or criticisms and check out my other works :D


End file.
